


The Stars are in Bloom

by Adorable_Gray_Panda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I don't really know what I'm doing to be honest, I'm just typing from the heart and soul, Idk what i'm doing, Multi, maybe I'm just tired, reader is female because I'm bad at keeping track of gender neutral pronouns, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_Gray_Panda/pseuds/Adorable_Gray_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a legend of humans and monsters alike battling a waging war of hate. Sealed in their underground prison, they break free and once again live on the surface once more. It had been quite difficult for them to be accepted as equals to the humans, but they had not very much to worry about. Humans knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, even though some had hoped for it to have been later.<br/>You are a 16 year old girl who some would describe as one of a kind. You were polite to adults and  great with kids, because sometimes you seemed to have the energy of one! You were a determined girl who finds a nice job with a nicer boss. On a cool autumn afternoon, you helped someone in trouble, and in return, you were brought into a group of exciting new friends. Warm feelings soon seem to bloom for a certain punny skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looking For a Job

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first story on here. Um..... hi. A bit stage fright here! I am the worst at updating at a specific time, but I will try my best. I apologize for the first chapter being so boring and slow, but I had to set the scene. Next chapter will get things moving, I promise!

Humming happily to an upbeat tune, I make my way into the Two Lions diner. The scent of maple syrup and coffee hits me, and I take my usual seat up at the front. Nina automatically sets a plate full of a hot breakfast and pours me a glass of Jamaica. She uses a Bobby Pin to put up some loose strands of hair. "So, are you going to check on the board again for any jobs available?" She asks, busy pouring a guy some coffee. "Do you even have to ask Nina? Of course. I'm positive that today I'll find one for sure!" Nina laughs at my enthusiasm, and watches me scurry off to the board full of posters and papers. ' _Yes sir y, today (y/n) you will find a job that will be perfect, I can feel it!'_ I encourage myself quietly as I scan the papers just like I always do everyday. Unfortunately, after about twenty minutes later, insight and retreat back to my breakfast, and begin to eat it glumly. " Let me guess honey, nothing?" I give a nod and finish up the rest of my food. " Hurry up, you don't want to be late to school." Nina says as I head back out.

My name is (y/n). That 23 year old waitress at the diner back there is Nina, my closest friend. Yeah, she's older than me, but that just makes her wiser too. I've been looking for a job a month or two ago, but I haven't been very lucky. Even though I'm in highschool, I love in an apartment of my own so that my siblings could have room to live at home and not have to move. I didn't want them to leave their friends behind, so I offered to live in an apartment. It's really close to my house, so I'm okay. My parents insisted of paying for rent, because like everyone I've ever met, they always say the same thing:  **You're too young.** I'm going to be a junior in highschool next year, so I decided to get a job now so that I have enough money saved up for a car. Although I am kinda short...

My train of thought slips as I accidentally bump into a spider like humanoid. I bumped into her hard enough to have made her land on the floor. She looks up in horror, but I don't understand why. I extended my hand out to her and smile. She looks hesitant, but slowly takes it. I pull her back to her feet and give her a sincere apology. "Sorry miss, that was my fault. Are you okay?" The spider girl seems to have been taken aback at my actions, but then slowly eases up. "Yes, thank you human for your concern, but I am fine." I give her a wave as I hurry on past her. 

I forgot to mention. Monsters are now living amongst us now too. They have been for about three months. I expected people to freak out and start fights with them, but so far the only things that have happened are reports of teens messing with monsters. Nothing too violent, but it still angers me. Why would you beat up someone for no reason other for them being themself?! I huff as I see my school up ahead. Suddenly, a paper hits be smack in the middle of my face. "....ouch......" I slip the paper off my face and look at it. It's about a flower shop that had been open for a little over a week. At the bottom of the page, it had the miracle I had been looking for. In bold letters, it read:  **Help Wanted.**

 


	2. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on a project, but I'll finish it up after yet another chapter! :)

"Excuse me, sorry." I make my way out of school and jog home (well, my apartment). Once there, I brush my hair, put away my my binder, and put on my favorite gray sweater with Totoro on the front of it. "Perfect." I head out again and walk to the flower shop using the directions on the paper.

~•~

I stop in my tracks, and look up from the poster in hand. ' _Wow...'_ The shop was somewhat small, but it looked adorable! It was a pale yellow, with periwinkle window frames and door. There were beautiful honey suckle and forget me nots under the window. I nervously walk up to the door. I was never good with interviews, because I can be very shy. A bell jingles on top of the door, and I walked up to the counter. It was empty, and I look around confusedly. "Um, excuse me? Is anyone there?" I looked at the flowers in the shop, and my eyes wandered off behind me. "Yes, how may I help you-" I had turned towards the sound of the voice, and was taken aback at such a large man...or should I say, goat monster. He was huge, and I mean HUGE. No wonder the shop had high ceilings and a tall door. "H-human..?." He looked at me with hesitation, but I smiled back. "Hello sir, I was looking to see if I could work here." 

The goat man looked surprised at what I had asked, and he seemed to contemplate this. "Are you absolutely certain you would like to apply here?" He questioned. Why would he ask something like that? I nod in response. Goat man sighs, looking worn and old. He then opens the palm of his right hand and in it was a small white tulip. "Flowers are very beautiful, yet delicate creatures. Even so... a flower is strong enough to grow in the most difficult places." He hands me the flower, and I take it gently into my hands. "I may be willing to have you work here, if you answer me this question: what is your favorite flower my child?" 

I spin the tulip between my fingers and think of my answer. "Hmm. I think my favorite flower... is the Bleeding Hearts." Goat man looks at me really hard, almost like as if he was trying to read me and look right through me. "And why would that be child?" I gave a soft laugh, the action surprising the monster, and I give him a response with a smile. "Because, I like the way there are so many hearts on one stem, growing and flourishing together." That was my honest response. The goat monster chuckles and turns behind him to reach for something. He turns back to me and hands me what he was reaching for: a name tag and a green flower apron. "You may begin working here as early as tomorrow."

~•~

Little by little, Asgore, my new boss, began to trust me. He was like a father figure to me. He taught me about how some flowers protect themselves by toxins or by using thorns or pricks. He showed me the beauty of a budding flower, and how to care for these fragile plants. 

"(Y/n), are you still in here?" Asgore asks, walking out from his office to find me tending to the merigolds. "Hi Asgore! I know, I know. You're going to tell me to go to my lunch break aren't you?" He laughs at my childlike demeanor and I pass him my work apron. He hangs it on the rack and says as I leave the store, "Have a nice lunch." The bells chimed from me opening the door. It was a pretty cool autumn afternoon. _'Winter will be here soon...'_ I pull my scarf up a little higher  as I pass by an ally way. "So, you think you can just walk around like as if you're some big guy huh?" A voice of disgust spats out.

I backtrack and stand at the foot of the dark ally, and see two figures surrounding another smaller one. "Why can't these stupid adults see how useless it is to keep disgusting creatures like you alive." I squinted enough to make out two thirteen year old boys being the ones saying those awful things to a short skeleton monster. "Hey pals, I'm just trying to get by, but if you two insist on those attitudes, I'm going to have to show you guys a    _b a d  t i m e."_ The way his voice turned dark sent a chill down my spine. If he hurt these two punks, he would get in some serious trouble. An idea popped up in my head. 

"Hey!" I yelled out. All three of them turn to look at me. I happily walk over there and outright hug the skeleton monster. "Hey bone boy, I missed you!" I let go of the embrace and start for a kiss. Both boys look away, embarrassed at having to witness something so intimate. The skeleton monster turns a blushing cyan blue. Before I reach his mouth (teeth) however, I move to the right and give him a light peck on the cheek. Using this chance while those boys weren't looking, I whisper to the monster,  "Sorry about this, just roll with it, okay?" He gives me a bewildered look, but nods his head, still blue in the cheeks. I hold his hand and excitedly say, "You promised to take me out for lunch, so let's go!" I pull him out of the ally way, but before I make it out completely, I turn towards the boys. "By the way, if you two ever do something as sickening and cruel as this ever again, I'm going to rip your balls off, understand?" I say this all with a smile still plastered on my face and a dark, unsettling voice. Both kids nod their heads like crazy and hurry out of there. Feeling content, I make my way out of that place and a few blocks down, still hand in hand with the bone boy. Making sure there were no more hooligans around, I look back at the monster and finally let go of his hand. His smile falters, but only a little, until he looks up at me. "Hey, you okay? I'm sorry about those idiots back there, unlike most sane people, some of us don't think about saying such awful things." 

I was fuming a bit, but I calmed myself down and smiled at him. "You didn't have to do that, I can handle myself." He was seemingly smiling, but I guess his face is always like that. "I'm pretty sure you're amazingly strong, but if you did do something to those boys, all the blame will be put on you, and I'm not going to give those imbeciles any kind of satisfaction." He smiles at how strongly I talked about the subject. He extends me a hand and says, "The names Sans. Sans the skeleton. " I shake his hand and hear the sound of a whoopie cushion. Sans chuckles and mutters something about it 'never gets old.' I couldn't hold in the small laugh that came out from me. 

"Hey kid, if you liked that, I've got a ton more things.... a skele-  _ton."_ I had to laugh at how bad that pun was. His smile widened, and he took hold of my hand again. "Wait, where are we going?" Sans chuckles, a smooth, deep sound, and gives me a wink. "I did promise to take you out for lunch, and I'm keeping it."


	3. Lunch and His Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you pretty much have lunch with Sans at Grillby's.

I trail behind Sans, my hand unconsciously holding the sleeve of his jacket as I followed him into a place called Grillby's. He walks me up to the front counter and sits down. I sit right next to him and fascinatingly look at the other monsters in here. "Hey Grillz, we'll both have a burger with a side of fries. I'll have the usual drink, what about you kid?" Sans turns to me, and I just now notice that this place also has a bar. "O-oh, I don't drink. I guess I'll just have a Shirley temple please!" The fire monster bartender guy glows brighter, and coughs as he goes to get our order. "Heh. Looks like you riled up Grillby there kid. He was burning up." I stifle a giggle at his joke. He's such a goofy monster.

"Yeah, I guess I have that effect on others." It's quiet for a moment, and Sans looks at me hard. "Hey, could i ask you something? " He looks at me very serious. "...Sure." Sans continues to stare until I start to blush as red as a tomato. He chuckles, and asks, "You're pretty bad at meeting people, because you never told me your name. So, what's your name pal?" I release a breathe I didn't know I was holding in, and mentally laugh at myself for expecting a more serious question. "Sorry about that, my name is (y/n)."

Grillby hands us our food and drinks, and I can't help but stare as I see Sans opening the bottle of ketchup set beside him, and instead of seeing him squirting it onto his fries, opens his mouth and starts drinking from it. I turn towards Grillby and ask, "Does he always do that, or am I just hallucinating right now?" Grillby glows even more as he shakes his head. "Nope, you're seeing things right." Sans finishes taking a big gulp from the ketchup bottle and purposefully gives me a wide grin.

"You're such a weirdo!" I say as I'm trying hard to hold in my laughs, but failing. Grillby chuckles and Sans just continues to smile. "What can I say, it just love ketchup... _from my head tomatoes."_ I was smiling like crazy and even Grillby was trying hard not to laugh. Sans was just relishing in the moment. "You know, I've never felt this happy. I'm glad I got to meet you two! " I smile at them when I say this, and it was Sans turn to blush. His cheeks were dusted with a light cerulean. 

We continue the rest of my lunch break cracking jokes with each other and just hanging out like as if we've known one another for a long time. I check the time on my phone and noticed I had to go back to work soon. "This was so much fun you two, but I have to get back to work soon or Asgore will think I'm obsessing over the ice cream flavors at the Sugar Cone parlor. Again, heh heh." Sans face flashes with familiarity, and comments, "I'll walk you there. I'm supposed to be meeting my brother at the flower shop anyways." I nod in response, and begin to take out my wallet. Before I could take out any money, Sans tells Grillby, "Put it on my tab Grillz." 

~•~

Sans and I reach the flower shop with no problems. Although, I do continually thank him for paying for lunch. "But next time I'm paying, I don't want to take your money like that. It makes me feel bad.." I pout at him and Sans just laughs. He's actually taller than me, by maybe three or four inches. 'I'll gain about two more inches before I stop growing though.' "You're doing it again." Sans takes me from my thoughts. "What?" Sans point down down at his sleeve, my hand attached to it. "Oh! I'm sorry, it's an old habit of mine." He removes my hand from his sleeve, and slips his hand into it instead. Slyly looking at me, he tells me, "If you wanted to hold onto my hand, you could've just asked you know." I'm a red, sputtering mess, but I could tell Sans wasn't as smooth as he thinks. I could see the light blue blush on his cheeks. 

' _His hand feels nice... it's cool and smooth. I wonder if he's dating...-'_ What am I thinking?! I have never had any interest in love. I always thought that guys were either jerk or never loyal. And beside, I had a life, so why waste my time on something like dating? Every guy I've ever met, I have acted mute or ignored them, in fear of having one talk to me. But now, this monster here... feels different. What's going on here?! I blush profusely thinking about this and looking at our intwined hands.

Both of us enter the shop, and we are both welcomed by a very loud voice. "BROTHER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I BET YOU WERE AT THAT HORRIBLE GRILLBY'S PLACE, AM I RIGHT? WHY WOULD YOU EAT AT A PLACE LIKE THAT? WHY, THE ONLY GOOD FOOD YOU NEED IS SPAGHETTI!!!" A rather tall skeleton skeleton with a cape and and outfit that looks like was hand made comes out from the storage room. He was yelling to make sure we heard him back there, but I'm pretty sure his message was loud and clear. Asgore looks at me apologetically as I had clearly winced at the noise level. "Hey Paps, you done helping out the king and ready to go home?" The taller skeleton salutes his brother. "INDEED BROTHER OF MINE!" He turns towards Asgore and bows. 

"YOUR MAJESTY, IT WAS AN HONOR SERVING YOU TODAY!" I look at Asgore confusedly. ' _King? What are these two talking about?'_ Asgore smiles at the taller skeleton, and tells him,  "You do not have to thank me Papyrus, and I am not the king anymore. But it was nice having your help." He turns to me,and introduces Papyrus to me. "I would like you to meet (y/n). She is one of my employees. I would introduce Sans to you (y/n), but it seems to me you guys are already close to each other." Asgore looks at our holding hands. Sans and I both let go and blush, not looking at each other. Papyrus doesn't seem to notice, and picks me up into a surprisingly strong hug. "HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME PAPYRUS FOR SHORT." Turns his head towards Sans and bellows, "SANS, WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FRIEND?" Sans lazily grins at his brother and just shrugs. "Sorry about that Paps, I guess it just... _slipped my mind."_ Papyrus sighs and apologizes to me."DO NOT HEED MY BROTHER, HIS JOKES ARE JUST THE WORST!" I wince again, as Papyrus puts me down.  _  
_

" It's okay Papyrus, but would you mind toning it down? We humans have sensitive eardrums, you see." I thought Papyrus was the such a nice skeleton, so I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything. Papyrus looks surprised, but then coughs and asks, "How about this human, is this a level of noise you can withstand?" I smile at him, and nod my head. "Yes, thank you Papyrus." He blush a little at my words and laughs a weird 'Nyeh Heh Heh.' while scratching the back of his head. 

He then looks like he has a great idea. "Brother! We must invite the Human over for dinner one time! They will definitely enjoy my spaghetti!" Papyrus exclaims in excitement. "Sure thing. This Saturday we were all getting together for dinner, how would you like to come (y/n)?" Sans looks at me hopefully. I think about my schedule, and decide, what the heck. "You know what, I would love to!"

 


	4. Dinner With Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to see people liking my story so far. You guys don't know how much it helps me leaving kudos on my work!

Papyrus exchanges phone numbers with me so it could ' strengthen the bond of our friendship.' Also, to send me the directions to their house, and what time to be there on Saturday. Thank goodness today was Thursday! The skeleton brothers leave, and I spend the rest of my shift helping Asgore water the Asters and the Freesias. 

~ * ~ 

The bell rings at the high school to release the students to go home. I was the only one with a skip in my step. While all those other kids had nothing better to do, I was going to have a fun day at the shop! Asgore was going to let me handle the cash register today. You're probably wondering why I am so happy with such a small promotion like that. Well, It's not the promotion that is making me happy, it's Asgore trusting me enough to let me handle his customers. 

Once I make it to the shop, Asgore takes me to the register and shows me how it works. He tells me he'll watch me to make sure I can handle it. I give him an enthusiastic thumbs up as he walks over to the work table and begins to create bouquets. A few minutes later, a bunny monster comes into the shop. She looks around, but then seems to give up on trying to help herself and walks up to the counter.

She looks up, probably expecting Asgore, but instead sees me. She suddenly seems to regret being here entirely. "Hello, how can I help you?" I give her a kind smile, and she coughs and asks, "Hey, does the king- I mean, Asgore still own this shop?" I nod my head, and she sighs in relief. "So, what are you looking for?" I ask. The bunny monster explains to me how she wants to get some flowers that were orange, because her little sister was going to perform one of the lead plays in the elementary school, and that was her favorite color. 

"Well, I believe your sister might like the Alstroemeria." The monster looks at me, confused. "Oh, sorry! I was using it's scientific name. It's called the Peruvian lily. They're these gorgeous flowers with pretty mottled petals. They would go great with some Catmint if you decide to put them into a bouquet, because the blue would contrast their orange color!" I show her sample of the Cat mint and the Peruvian lily. The bunny monster smiles at me, and likes my choice of flowers. Asgore had been watching and listening the entire time. Before I can ask him to make the bouquet, he hands me the finished product.

"Your majesty, I don't know how you found this kid, but she is an amazing human if I do say so myself!" She gives me the money for the flowers and I as I hand her the change, she shakes her head and pushes it towards me. "Don't worry about hun, you can keep the change. You deserve it." I wave her goodbye on her way out. "Thank you miss, come again!" I turn to see Asgore smiling in content. "You did a wonderful job (y/n), I will be expecting to have you work at the cash register more frequently. "  "Don't you fret about it sir, I'm determined your customers will feel welcomed and see me as a human to trust." We close up shop for the day after a few more monsters came and bought more bouquets. 

~*~

My friend had given me a ride to the skeleton brothers' house. "Thanks Silvia!" I call out as she drives away. She's a junior, and already has her license. Papyrus had texted me Friday night about how excites he was to have me over. We ended up having a conversation until midnight, which he ended short because he didn't want Sans to know he had stayed up way past ten o clock. I laughed at the silly emojis he had sent me before going to bed.

I walked up to the front door, and rang the door bell. I didn't expect to hear a loud voice yell out "COMING!!" from inside. The door swung violently open, I was surprised It didn't rip off of its hinges. A fish monster was standing at the door, with crazy red hair pulled up into a high ponytail and smiling at me with sharp toothed grin plastered on her face. "Who're you?" She asked in an intimidating booming voice. I meekly smiled and wished I wasn't being stared down by this scary lady. "U-um, I'm (y/n)..." I trailed off, feeling my anxiety kicking in. 

"Hey, you're that human who helped out Sans from some punks, aren't ya?" She took hold of my hand and shook it vigorously. "The names Undyne!" She dropped my hand (which was probably dislocated) and called for Papyrus. I was tackled to the ground by said skeleton. "Oh dear friend, you came!! Come in, come in! The spaghetti is almost ready." He walked me inside the house. It looked so home -y. The inside was a cream color, and they had big couches. I could smell the food in the kitchen. Papyrus had already gone ahead into the kitchen, so I went there as well.

I was surprised to see a group of other monsters here. I didn't question why Undyne was here, but when Sans had said 'we' I thought he just meant Papyrus and himself. There was a dinosaur looking monster, Asgore (why didn't he tell me he was going?), another goat monster, but instead was a female, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, and... a child? I sat at the only other empty chair at the dining room table (which was beside Sans and the child) and all the monsters turned their attention on me. 

"Hey pal, glad you could make it." Sans said with a lazy grin. The child pulled my sleeve to get my attention. "Oh, hello." Her hands started to move to form shapes and movements. I noticed that she was signing to me. I sheepishly grin."Sorry, I don't know very much sign language." She takes out her phone and types with speed. Turning the screen at me, it reads, ' _I'm Frisk. Is it true that you saved my uncle when he was in trouble?"_  I laugh and tell the child, "I wouldn't say saved, more like helped him in a tight situation. And my name is (y/n)." Frisk smiles and types again. ' _This is my mom. She is the queen of monsters. Her name is Toriel.'_   She pokes the goat lady beside her and signs her something. "Oh, you must be (y/n)! My, the brothers have said a lot about you. I am Toriel." I shake her hand and feel like I could see her as a motherly figure. She gives off this calming aura.

Frisk then points at the dinosaur looking monster and types, ' _That is the royal scientist, Alphys. She and Undyne are dating.'_ Alphys sees Frisk and I looking at her, and she starts to blush. "H-hello. I'm A-Alphys. Are you (y/n)? I-I've been excited to meet you." I give her an encouraging smile to show her that I won't bite. She looks thankful and returns to talking with Undyne about some sort of cartoon or something. I turn to Asgore before Frisk could tell me about him. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here? I thought you had a family matter to attend to." Asgore nods and tells me, "This is the family matter (y/n). I am with my wife and child here." I look at him, to Toriel, to Frisk, and then back to him. "You guys are married? And Frisk is your kid?" Asgore sweats a bit, worried about how I would take it that he has a human child as his daughter. 

"That's so cute!!! I didn't know Frisk was your daughter! " He sighs in relief as Frisk begins typing again. ' _I like you, you're really nice. You aren't like all those_ other _humans.'_ I tussle the kids hair and laugh. "Thanks for the compliment kid, that was sweet of you. I like you too!" Sans turns to us and jokingly says, "What is this, a love confession? You've got  _tibia_ kidding me kid." Frisk and I giggle at Sans pun. This encourages him. "What, am I that  _humerus?_ " Frisk holds onto her stomach, and I'm trying to hold in my laughs. "Nothing's holding me back. Well, except my spine. But everything seems to tickle your funny bones."

Frisk and I calm ourselves down as Papyrus hands out plated spaghetti. Papyrus looks at his brother in disdain and complains, "Brother, why must you say such awful jokes? Your humor is quite terrible!" Sans shrugs. "Aw, come on Papyrus. It's not that bad." Papyrus finishes passing out the food, and Sans whispers a "bone appetite." Papyrus still hears him though. He covers his face, and everyone laughs as they see the tiniest smile on his face. "See, you're smiling." " I am and I hate it." 

Frisk had been typing to me as this was going on. We had both come up with a devious plan. "Come on Papyrus, one more joke?" I ask. Papyrus sighs and waves his hand for us to go ahead. "What do you call a fake pasta?" Papyrus looks up and says, "You wouldn't dare-" Sans, Frisk, and I say at the same time,(well, Frisk signs this, Sans and I say this) " **An Impasta!!"** everybody groans at how bad that joke was. Sans, Frisk and I high five each other.

Dinner went along just fine. Actually, better than fine. It went great! I found out that Alphys really likes anime, such as Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. We ended up talking about the anime I knew she would love, and the ones I have watched before. I also learned that Undyne used to be in the Royal Guard. She was the best fighter too. Frisk and I ended up bonding pretty well. Papyrus beams at my compliment about how delicious his food was. "I learned at culinary school! Sans suggested it!" Sans seems to have disappeared from the kitchen table. Papyrus ensures me that Sans did this a lot, and that he would appear soon enough, probably sleeping somewhere.

~*~

Everyone had left, and it was just me and Papyrus cleaning the leftover dishes. Once we had finished, just like Papyrus said, Sans was at one of the couches, sound asleep. Papyrus puts on a movie and asks me if I would stay to watch it with him. "Sure thing Paps, what movie are we watching?" Papyrus then talks about Mettaton, the underground's star celebrity. He told me how they were best friends and that his movies were always the best.

I didn't notice until halfway during the movie that Sans had woken up, and had sat nest to me on the couch. He look on sleepily at the tv, and then turned his head to me. "You were pretty good with that joke today, buddy." I laughed softly, as I started to become sleepy. "Yeah. Frisk is such a sweet kid. I was really happy to meet everyone today." Papyrus had fallen asleep on the other couch, and while I was talking to Sans, I had unconsciously been leaning up against him sleepily for support on the other couch. Sans chuckles, the sound vibrating his bones. "Yeah, I had fun today too." He had yawned, and couldn't help but lean against me too. "I remember the feeling of disbelief when I saw you drinking from that ketchup bottle."

I yawned sleepily and curled up against him, starting to drift to sleep. Sans was trying his best to beat, but failing to fight sleep as well. "I bet you didn't think I had the  _stomach_ to do that." I laughed at that dorky joke, and soon enough we both fell asleep against each other. 


	5. A Periwinkle Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I had midterms this week. But I'm back with another chapter!

_'Hmm, what a soft pillow. It's so warm...'_ I feel something holding me. Of course I am confused, and I open one of my eyes. I see a sleeping Sans and one of his arms is hugging me. My arms are also wrapped around him. I am literally inches from his face, and the close proximity causes my face to heat up in a scarlet hue. Being so close to him allows me to notice the details I hadn't noticed before. His face twitches just a little when he's asleep, and he has these dark shadows under his eyes, almost seemingly like bags people get when they don't get enough rest. I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone in the kitchen. Papyrus must be making breakfast, as I can hear the clanking from the pans and smell some bacon. __'I should get up and help him, I am an unexpected guest. The least I can do is help Papyrus with breakfast.'__ Careful as to not wake him, I gently lift Sans' arm off of me, and get up from the couch without making a sound. Still in a sleepy daze, I walk into the kitchen and rub the remainder sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning human friend! Did you sleep well?" A light pink dusts my cheeks at his question, remembering the way I had woken up, but shake it off. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for letting me sleep here, although I'm pretty sure you didn't expect it." Papyrus smiles at me, "Do not worry dear friend, it is no problem whatsoever. I am delighted you are here!" "And I'm delighted to see you making breakfast. Do you need any help?" Papyrus tells me where the plates and silverware are, and I set the table for the three of us. Papyrus is finishing making the last of the pancakes, and he looks around expectantly. He shakes his head in disapproval, and looks over at me. "(y/n), if it isn't any trouble, would you please wake up my brother. If not, I am afraid he will sleep through the entire day, and he will. He's done it before!" I nod and make my way to the living room.

Sans is still napping away on the couch. I give him a shake, but this only stirs him up a little. I noticed before that he's pretty warm. _'How is that possible, he's a skeleton'_ Sans' hand is resting on his stomach, so I decide to check it out. I look closely and investigate his hand. He doesn't have a pulse, but there is this light humming, ensuring that he is in fact alive. there is a warmth emitting from him, just like a human. "How odd..." I whisper to myself. "Having fun there Sherlock _Bones"_   I look over at a still sleepy, but awake looking Sans with a grin on his face (as usual). I laugh nervously, and give him his hand back. "Sorry about that, I'm just really curious. How come you're warm, you don't have any skin. And you seem to be alive, but how come you aren't falling apart? And what's that humming?" Sans laughs at the many questions I am asking, and has his hands up, while wiggling his fingers. "It's called _m a g i c~"_ I can't help but smile at his goofiness. He _did_ answer my question in the most laziest way possible. "Anyways, Papyrus made breakfast. He wants you to get up and have some."

Sans yawns, and slowly gets up from the couch. We both make our way into the kitchen, and Papyrus is eagerly awaiting us at the dining table.

~*~

I had thanked them for the breakfast and Sans drove me home. I had to get some of the driving stuff taken cared of, and did some grocery shopping of my own. I pass by Grillby's and gave him the extra lemons I had gotten from a sale at the supermarket. even after all that, I have a lot of time left in the day. I am lazily curled up in my bed reading a book, when I get a text from Papyrus.

_(y/n), Undyne and I are training today. Do you want to watch us? Undyne wants to show off her special attacks, and so do I!  ouo_

Papyrus seems really excited, and I do have nothing to do... what the heck, I guess I'll go. I text him back that I will be going. I get on my bike and head to their house.

I was a bit curious at what they meant by training. _'Did they mean some sort of exercises or something?'_ Locking my bike up against the tree in front of their house, I walk up and knock on the door. Just as quickly, Undyne opens up the door and pulls me in. "Hey squirt, are you ready to see my cool moves? Papyrus also has this special attack he has that he's excited to show you." She walks me to the backyard, which is spacious and has some circle bulls eyes used in archery and pillows representing their hitting targets. "What exactly are you guys doing anyways?" I sit on the patio's outdoor swinging sofa, and Undyne scoffs. Papyrus is on one side of the yard, and Undyne makes her way to the other. A light emits from her hand and a glowing spear appears into her hand. Papyrus summons a glowing bone and has some floating behind him. "What else would we use other than magic?"

I stare in awe at their magic. Sans takes a seat right next to me, and I turn to him. "Wait a minute, are they actually going to fight each other?" He sees me pale a little when he nods, so adds, "Don't worry, they don't actually kill each other. Undyne used to be in the Royal Guard, so she knows when she's defeated or when Pap is defeated." I sigh in relief and watch the two monsters train.

Pap's special move was amazing. Undyne's special attack was also really cool. After twenty minutes of training, Undyne goes inside for a drink of water. "Because I'm a fish monster, I need to make sure I stay hydrated enough." Papyrus comes over to us, seemingly okay and not even out of breath whatsoever. "That was as amazing as ever Paps." Sans says to his brother with a thumbs up. "You two have such awesome magic, If only humans could do cool things like that." Papyrus beams at me. "Humans used to know how to use magic. They can also fight us, but they use their souls instead of their bodies!" Sans nods in agreement, and explains further. "Humans each have a unique soul, and the colors can add to their strength of resistance to specific attacks." I take this all in. "That sounds cool. Hey, can I see my soul? I mean, If that's okay.." Papyrus nods excitedly, and Sans just shrugs. Sans does this thing with is hands, and I feel a tugging sensation on my chest. With a _fwoosh_ , I see a heart floating in front of me.

"Woah...." It is a periwinkle colored heart. I take it in my hands and feel coldness, yet also warmth. I now notice the look on the skeleton brothers' faces. Papyrus looks curious, but Sans looks at my soul with stars in his eyes. "I've never seen a soul in that color before." He says, still in awe. "Is that bad?" I ask worriedly, but Sans shakes his head profusely. "No, It's fine. I just think it's beautiful...." Seeing Sans entranced by my soul made me feel a little embarrassed, and caused my soul to shine brighter. "You've got a pretty looking soul squirt, but I'm more impressed by moves, not looks." Undyne walks over and looks at my soul in my hands more carefully. "But I will admit, it is a cute looking color. If Alphys were here, she would be doing her science-y stuff." Sans uses much care, almost like as if he's afraid to break it, and puts my soul back where it belongs.

"I heard a human is able to use magic too, but how do they use it?" Undyne thinks for a moment, and an idea clicks in her head. "Well, usually It can be brought out by self defense, like if they were in trouble, then it would come out to help them defend themselves, but there are other better ways. But that's for next time." I look at her suspiciously. _'She's hiding something...'_ before I can ask anything, Undyne continues on training with Papyrus. Sans and I end up chatting, and he slowly began to inch closer to me. Undyne would look over at us every once in a while, almost like she was making sure of something. Sans and I ended up shoulder to shoulder, laughing about a joke he had made. He gets up to get us some drinks, but before he can take two steps, Undyne yells at him to get his attention.

"Where do you think you're going? I want to try something out, and I need you in it." Sans shrugs, and lazily makes his way over to Papyrus. "I don't know what she is trying to do brother, but maybe she wants to train with you?" Papyrus gives his brother a thumbs up, and goes over to sit next to me. Undyne then begins to train with Sans. To my surprise, he was dodging every one of her attacks, doesn't even try to hit her back. Almost like he isn't even trying. Undyne looks over at me, and I see a smirk appear on her face. She makes a dash towards Sans one more time, and makes Sans dodge again, moving him in front of both Papyrus and I.

 _'Is she planning on doing something?'_ Undyne then brings out six spears, and I pale. She looks right at Sans, and quickly down behind him, and sends all six spears right at him. Everything goes in slow motion. Sans makes another move to dodge, but trips on a rock that was innocently laying behind him, Papyrus and I catch him before he hits the ground, each of us grabbing an arm. I look up expect to see the spears disappear, but they are still heading our way at an incredible speed. _'At this rate not only will i get hit, but so will Sans and Papyrus!'_ I feel scared. No, scratch that: I feel terrified!! I need to do something **NOW.** I feel a sort of hot and cold feeling, and close my eyes. I can hear the arrows hit something, but I don't feel anything. In fact, I just feel warmth. I open my eyes and see a shield around all three of us.

What was weird about this shield, was that the side that protected us from the arrows was made of ice, while the side that had Sans, Papyrus, and me, was made of fire. The fire wasn't even burning us, it was actually- "Healing us. The fire is healing us." Sans says in a voice of breathlessness. Undyne makes her way over to us and cheers. "That was AMAZING!! I knew you had some sort of power, but I didn't think it would have two in one!!!" The shield disappears, and I lean against Sans for support. I feel overwhelmed with exhaustion. Sans takes worry and glares at Undyne. "Next time you pull a stunt like that pal, and I'll show you what It really means to _f i g h t  m e..."_

Undyne looks scared for a second, but she shakes it off and I feel myself feel much better. "It's fine Sans. I should've known she would do something like this, but I'm okay. And Undyne?" Undyne looks at me. "Thanks, I think what you did would have made Alphys jealous. You got a pretty fast reaction from me." Undyne smiles and brags, "Well of course, I'm amazing! But tell me, what were you thinking when you saw those arrows heading right at you?" I told her, " Well, actually I thought about Sans and Papyrus' safety on a big note, not really my own." I sheepishly smile, and Undyne grins. "I knew you would. Especially for Sans." I blush and look shocked. Sans blushes just as much next to me, and Papyrus looks very lost. "Oh, and by the way, I would've pulled back If I knew the plan would backfire." She winks at us and we all go back into the house.

~*~

Sans drives me home with my bike in the back, because he knew i was still exhausted from using magic. He drops me off, and I walk into my apartment. I shower and plop into bed. "Just one more week (y/n), and then It's Christmas break." I end up falling asleep after reading a chapter from my forgotten book.


	6. A Christmas Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everybody!! I hope you like mistletoes! Have a joyful Christmas, and look up in the sky for Santa and his sleigh.

_'Are you going to spend Christmas with us (y/n)?'_

It was the day before Christmas eve, and Toriel had asked me If I would look after Frisk while she went out shopping for the Christmas dinner she was going to serve. "I don't know, Frisk. I do have a family of my own, you know." Frisk frowned as she continued to color in the drawing she had made. We were in her room, which was purple with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. She had all sorts of toys in her room, like plastic dinosaurs and stuffed animals. 'Toriel and Asgore really know how to spoil this child.' I thought with a chuckle. I turn to Frisk and say in a voice that sounds like I'm not really interested, when really, I am. "But... I did already put my little twin sisters' presents underneath the tree at my parent's house... so I may be able to come over...." I steal a glance at Frisk, and I can see the child jumping up and down in joy.

_'You don't have to worry about riding over here, because your apartment complex is close to our house!"_

"Yeah, I like that. I'll be getting my official permit soon, but I don't have it yet. So having your house close to my apartment is really helpful." Someone rings the doorbell, and I go into my stealth mode. Frisk rapidly types to me, _'What are you doing?'_

I motion her to get closer to me. "Sorry, Frisk. But I hate being home alone. When someone is at the door, I don't like to answer it if it's someone I don't know. Just to be safe." Frisk types down on her phone, _'Trust issues much?'_ I roll my eyes and make it to the door. I look through the peep hole and see an eager Papyrus and a lazy-as-always looking Sans. I sigh in relief and open the door. "Oh! Thank goodness you opened the door friend, we were starting to get worried!" Sans shrugged, but he looked a bit relieved. I let them through and ask them why they're here. "Tori told us to check up on ya. Also, Paps usually has play dates with Frisk at about this time." Papyrus picks up Frisk and has her sitting on his shoulders. They both race up the stairs to her room, and come back with the paper and crayons.

Frisk pulls my shirt and asks me, _'Can I have some apple slices?'_ I can't help but smile. 'She's so cute!' I think. "Sure thing. Papyrus, do you want anything?" Papyrus looks up from his drawing and nods. "If It does not trouble you, I would like some grape juice please!" I head to the kitchen with Sans trailing behind. He sits on the counter as I wash an apple. "You know, you're really good at this." I look for the cutting board, and Sans points to the bottom cabinets. "Good at what? Babysitting?" I pull open the knife cabinet, and don't notice Sans eye sockets go pitch black. I grab the smallest knife there, careful not to cut myself, and begin to slice up the apple. Sans eyes are back to normal, looking happy at my decision.

"Yeah. I think it suits you." I smile at him, and go back to cutting up the apple. "Thanks. I have little sisters, so I'm used to taking care of kids. I think they're cute!" Sans chuckles at my answer and I am almost done slicing, when I feel Sans put a hand on my shoulder. My first reaction is to flinch, and that causes me to cut my finger. "Whoa, there. Didn't mean to scare ya." He then notices my bleeding finger, which I am holding to my chest in pain. Sans freaks out, like as if I'm dying. "Oh man, I didn't mean to-" I put my finger over running water, and give him a smile. "It's okay Sans. It's not even that big." I blink, and he's gone. 'What?' Sans then appears before my eyes with a bandage in his hand. I dry off my finger, and he carefully wraps it.

"Sorry about that, It was my fault for distracting you when you had a knife in your hand. I was only meaning to stand-" I take hold of his hand, and give it an assuring squeeze. "I'm not dead, right? I'm perfectly okay and still breathing, Sans. It was also an accident, and I forgive you." I give him a small hug and take the plate of apple slices, and pass by the refrigerator to pick up a grape flavored juice box. 'I've never seen this brand before..' I think, looking at the brand. Sans is at my side again, trying to hide his blush.

"Here you guys go!" I give Papyrus his juice box, and hand Frisk her apple slices. She takes a hold of my hand, and quizzically points at the bandaged finger. "Oh, that. Don't worry, I was a little clumsy with the knife." Frisk nods, and pats my head. "She is making you feel better friend." Papyrus says. "The queen always does that to her to help her feel better." I give Frisk a pat on the back. "Thanks kiddo, you're too sweet!" I sit on the couch and chat with a now back to normal Sans. Frisk kept looking at us both, and I could already tell where she gets that from. Or specifically, who she gets that from.

"It's not nice to stare Frisk. What is on your mind?" I ask her, giving her my attention. Frisk signs something to Sans, and the skeleton's face erupts into a cyan blush. He scratches the back of his skull, looking away from everyone, and gives a nervous chuckle. "Um... I don't think that's a question I would like to answer, buddy." Papyrus was busy coloring to read Frisks signs, so both of us are confusedly looking between Sans and Frisk. "Is this about Sans strong relationship with (y/n)?" Papyrus asks Frisk. She nods, and signs to Papyrus. He thinks for a minute, and says, "Indeed! Ever since that day we met her, Sans has been acting strange. His room has been a little bit less messier, and he likes to keep a small distance between him and (y/n)." 'What is going on right now?' I look over to where Sans was, but see that he's gone. Papyrus laughs, and exclaims, "He is trying to strengthen his friendship with this human, but I will have a _stronger_ one with them!!"

Frisk can tell I am confused, so she shows me a drawing she had been coloring in earlier when she asked me about Christmas. It was two hearts inside of a pink heart. The heart on the left was a cobalt blue, and the heart on the right was a periwinkle. "Hey, those are souls, right? The one on the right looks like mine, and the one on the left reminds me of..." I take on a rosy red on my face, and Frisk dances around with the picture in her hands. She has typed on her phone, _'You and my uncle are in love!~'_

~*~

I walk over to Asgore and Tori's house. Toriel answers the door. "It's wonderful that you could make it my dear!" She hugs me, and brings me inside. I have a bag full of gifts for everyone. Thanks to a little help from Asgore, I was able to buy the right gifts for everyone. I place the wrapped up gifts underneath the Christmas tree, and discover that the tree is real. Sans walks over to me, and laughs at my expression. "You never seen a real Christmas tree before?" I shake my head. "No, no. It's just, my parents used to get us real trees, until when I was 12, and they bought a fake one. We've been using the fake tree ever since." I sigh in contempt, taking in what's around me. Everything is just perfect.

Sans and I hang out on the couch, and Sans tells me his Christmas jokes such as: "What do you get if you cross an apple with a Christmas tree? A pineapple! What do you call an old snowman? Water! What is the best Christmas present in the world? A broken drum- you can't beat it!"

We were both snickering the entire time, as everyone finally arrived for the Christmas party. I saw Frisk in a cute little blue and purple dress with a matching bow. 'Toriel...' I thought, rolling my eyes and laughing at Frisks annoyed expression. She spots us at the couch, and races towards us. She stands behind the couch, between us. "What are you planning pal? You got a prank up your bow?" Sans asks, and Frisks only smiles even more. She pulls out what was in her hand, and has it up above our heads. It's a mistletoe.

Frisk waits for us, and acts like she's innocent. Sans looks like he's going to die of embarrassment. He slowly places his teeth against my cheek, and quickly pulls away. Frisk looks unsatisfied, and has a pout on her face. I'm blushing like crazy. 'I probably look as red as a tomato right now.' I suddenly feel a surge of courage go through me. "Hey Sans?" Sans looks up, a sapphire tint to his cheeks. "You missed." He looks at me in confusion. "What?" "You missed." I then lean in, and give him a kiss on the teeth. I pull back and see a dazed looking skeleton, and a triumphant Frisk. She skips away to the kitchen.

Sans is still dazed, and Toriel calls us all to the table to eat. I take hold of Sans hand, and pull him up from the couch. "Come on, we don't want to miss dinner!" With my hand still his, we both make our way to the kitchen.

~*~

Everyone loved their gifts. Santa gave Papyrus a spaghetti cook book, and tons of toys from all of us. Frisk got a new night light, and a couple of new plushies and dinosaur toys ("What an odd child to ask for such odd things." Toriel whispered to me.) She hanked me for the music box I had gotten her. Undyne and Alphys loved the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie merch I got for them (Oh my goodness!! This is a limited edition plush (y/n)!" Alphys was holding the gift I got for her like she was worshipping it. Undyne was showing off the 'Badass' shirt I got her. I had done some extra touches to it, so it looked amazing.). Asgore was delighted to see the book filled with real flatten flowers in them, and hand written information about the healing properties and uses for each ("This is quite amazing young one!"). Toriel was happy to have gotten the snail cookbook I got her (thanks to Asgore, who told me Tori loved snails.). Pretty much all her gifts were snail related. Sans got a new telescope from Papyrus, a book about the constellations from Alphys and Undyne, a handmade star shaped pillow from Toriel, Ipomoea quamoclit, or red star glory in a pot from Asgore, and some glow in the dark stars from Frisk.

'Everything is star related, so Asgore was right about Sans really liking stars a lot.' Sans unwrapped the last two boxes, and pulled out a white shirt with black letters spelling, 'Bad to The Bone', two pairs of fuzzy socks, and a small canvas painting of a starry night sky. "Yeah, I painted that. I went out to the forest to get a better view of the stars." Sans admires the painting. "It's amazing. I didn't know you were so good at art..." I blushed at his comment, happy that he praised me.

My gifts were cute plushies and soft sweaters. I loved them! Sans gave me one with stars on it. We ended up singing some Christmas songs together (I had to teach them the words, because they aren't familiar with any of the traditional Christmas songs!) and I sang 'Baby It's Cold Outside' with Sans.

"You're so good at singing!!" I told him. Sans and I were outside looking at the starry night sky. "You're also amazing at it too pal. Not too shabby." I answered, "I was in choir for three years." And we stayed in a comfortable silence, hand in hand.

"Merry Christmas Sans."

"Merry Christmas (y/n)."

 


	7. Unknown Knowledge and Dating a Skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I kept re-writing this chapter because I wanted to get It right! I hope you guys like It! And I guess this is a late New Years thing or something. But anyways, enjoy!

For New Years, I spent it with my family. My dad had bought a lot of fireworks, and we visited a friend who had a ranch so we could light up a fireworks show of our own. I for one was happy to get this year over with. It felt like the year had been a lie, because it went by quickly, yet dull. Except for the fact that I met some new monster friends. We had a lot of leftover sparklers, and my dad let me keep them.

"When you were little, you always asked for the sparklers, never really interested by the other fireworks." He told me.

I was actually surprised to have not been invited to some sort of party by Toriel or Papyrus. 'Maybe it's because you their world doesn't always revolve around you (y/n).' I scolded myself mentally. 'Anyways, they probably did a family thing.'

It was the first day of the new year, and Tori had invited me over for breakfast. "Sure thing. I don't usually eat breakfast, but your cooking skills is amazing Tori!"

Before I could even knock, Frisk had already opened the door for me. She was in some pink and blue pajamas, and she had bed head. "Good morning Frisk, I like the hair style you have." Frisk giggles, and already has her phone out to type to me.

' _Thanks! But we have a lot to talk about, especially if you're going to be my aunt!'_

I flush at that, and she just pulls me towards the dinner table. Toriel is finishing up the last of the pancakes, and seated at the table is pretty much everyone. That is, everyone except Sans. 'Of course. Is it bad that I feel a bit relieved?' Ever since the mistletoe incident, I have been trying my best to avoid him. Why? Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of starting a relationship, because...

I am seated beside Papyrus and Frisk. Frisk looks at me worriedly. ' _You seem stressed. A penny for your thoughts?'_

I laugh at the fact that this kid knows such an old idiom. "We'll get to that when we have that talk you asked for earlier." Frisk just shrugs and Tori then passes us all our plates. We all ended up having a nice conversation. Alphys and I talked about anime, and her creation of Mettaton. "That's amazing, Alphys!" She just blushed and muttered a 'Thank you'

Papyrus had everyone laughing (except for Undyne) about how yesterday at training, Sans was able to trick Undyne into looking through his gag telescope. It ended with a clueless Undyne walking around with a black ring around her right eye. "I KNEW IT LOOKED DIFFERENT!!! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN HE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! WHY THAT LITTLE SON OF A-" Both Toriel and Asgore shot a look at her. "We have a child listening Undyne." Undyne huffed and sat back down, the fork that was in her hand now looking more like a crazy straw.

"(y/n), that reminds me. You were not at training yesterday, why was that?" Papyrus asks. I thought it was a little obvious for him to ask such a question. "I was celebrating New Years with my family." Everyone looked at me funny. Alphys was the first to speak. "W-what's New Y-Years?" It then hit me. "I'm so sorry! I thought you all knew. It's this thing we do where on the last day of every year, we display fireworks and have a count down to celebrate us heading to a new year. Or, that's how I see it..." Everyone nods and think it's a nice way to end one year and to begin a next. "I expected you to know Frisk." Frisk shrugs in confusion. "You are a weird child." Frisk laughs and types, ' _The word you're looking for, is interesting.'_

I laugh at her remark, and then I have an idea. "Hey, would you guys give me a moment? I need to get something!" I zoom out the house and go to my apartment to retrieve the sparklers. I then make it back in record time. Everyone looked confused, and then look at me questioningly. I finally catch my breath, and show them what I had been holding in my arms. "Why don't we celebrate our own little New Years with these?"

~*~

I was sitting with Undyne and Alphys on the front porch. Everyone's first reaction at the sparklers was, of course, fear. "I was scared too when I first saw these. It looks like it's going to burn you, but it won't unless you actually put your hand exactly where the sparkly thing is at." I hand one to Frisk, and she immediately shows it off in wonder to her parents. I then give everyone else a sparkler, and that's when the smiles and laughter began. Everyone was having so much fun, all for just a simple sparkler. Undyne's sparkler went out, so she got up to get a new one. It was just Alphys and Me. "Isn't this cool?" I ask her, smiling at the rest. Alphys is quiet, and then she speaks in a low voice.

"Why are you doing this?"

I look up at her, and I can see she's trying very hard not to look judgmental.

"You would think I'm doing it out of pity. I'm not. Maybe out of trying to accept the inevitable. If I'm going to see monsters no matter what, might as well make friends with them, right? Wrong. Or maybe I do it because It makes me feel like a good person? Not even close. I am everyone's friend, because I like you guys. I don't care if you're monsters or humans or, heck, even aliens! As a friend, I want what's best for all of you, and I want you all to be happy." I smile at her, and Alphys gives me a surprise hug. Knowing Alphys, that probably took a lot of will power.

I hug her back, and Alphys releases me to give me a big smile of her own. I could tell it was a genuine one. Undyne is chasing Papyrus with five sparklers in her hands. Alphys excuses herself, quickly running after to stop her girlfriend. Frisk then pops up out of nowhere. She harshly tugs at my sleeve, trying to get me to urgently follow her. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. I'm going." I get up, and am dragged by this kid inside the house and into her room. We sit at her bed, as she quickly types. ' _So, about my uncle... Are you two official?'_

"Yeah... about that...I don't really know." Frisk types again. _' Why? Is there someone else? Are you already engaged? Do you not like Sans?'_

"Hold it. Kid, where do you get these crazy ideas? No, I'm not engaged (I'm too young for that shiz!), Yes, I do have feelings for Sans, and No, there isn't someone else because...well.... I've never actually dated anyone. Ever."

She looks horrified. ' _No way. But you're so pretty and talented and you have an amazing soul! Why wouldn't anyone want you!?'_

"That's the thing Frisk, who wouldn't? Because quite frankly, I'm scared. These feelings are so strange and otherworldly. I don't know what to do."

Frisk pats my hand, and types,

' _But you like him, don't you?'_

"Yes."

' _And you know he likes you too?'_

"Absolutely."

' _Then it's okay. I'll be here to help you out, and Sans is so going to shower you with a lot of love. My uncle has been through so much. Most of it is my fault. He's lost so much, and he only has himself to rely on, because even if I am the only one who can understand what he goes through, I'm still just a kid. And I feel horrible that when Sans has a problem, he can't rely on me. But now, he'll have you!'_

That was.... deep. "Frisk, what do you mean by that?" She looks away. _'I can't tell you. you wouldn't understand.'_

I urge on. "Frisk, I may not know a lot about dating, but I know that understanding is an important role in a relationship. You can tell me!"

Frisk hesitates, but a glimmer of hope sparks inside of her, so she then tells me about everything.

About the resets.

About Flowey, or more known as Asriel, came to be.

About how the only ones who remembered any of this was Sans and her.

About Chara, and finally defeating her. ( _'Don't worry, she's.. gone. Sans can't feel her presence anymore.')_

About Gaster.

About the souls.

I'm taking in all this, and Frisk looks regretful. ' _You don't believe, do you?'_

"But I do Frisk. Why would you lie about something like this. It's just hard to take in. About the reset power, what happened to it?"

' _I don't know. once we made it to the surface, it left. I think it's for the better. I think maybe it stayed underground, but then why wouldn't Flowey use it?'_

"Maybe....Maybe it's different now? From what I know, magic is a frail thing. When you guys broke the spell, the release ended up messing with your power to control resets. Maybe It's not the same thing anymore, but instead formed a new thing."

Frisk looks shocked at my theory. ' _If Alphys were here, she would've been freaking out at how right you might actually be, smarty pants.'_

Frisk and I laugh, breaking the tension that had built up in the room. "Thank you for this. For trusting me enough to tell me all this. But, it feels like Gaster is someone you don't know much about, huh?" Frisk nods. _'No one does. Not even Sans, and he knew him personally. Well, unless he is the one keeping stuff from me. And I can't blame him. We all have our scars.'_ I put a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Frisk. Sans forgives you, and after hearing about this 'Chara', I know for certain that you are not to blame." Frisk throws herself onto me (two hugs in one day, wowie!). _'Thank you (y/n)!!! You're going to be a great aunt!'_ I chuckle. "You bet ya! Now, let's head back down, I don't want to worry anyone."

~*~

I helped Tori clean up. She told me Sans and I are going to be a cute couple. "You think? I hope I can have as good of a relationship as you and Asgore." Tori laughs lightly. "We weren't always together." "What? But you guys are so perfect for each other!"

Tori turns off the water, and looks me in the eyes. "(y/n), do you think even the most horrible person can change?" I thought about that. "Yes, I do. And you know what? I would most likely forgive them too." Tori warmly smiles. "That's what I thought too. Asgore has done some bad things, and for a while, I thought I would never forgive him. But then, a little girl convinced me otherwise. She told me how my grudge was just as bad. I then noticed how long he had been trying to get me to forgive him, how no matter what, he never gave up on me. He knew he made an awful mistake, and he wanted to fix it for me."

Tori's eyes widen, and she chuckles at herself. "Look at this old woman babbling on about her life, sorry about that dear." "It's fine Tori, I think you're full of wisdom for my upcoming relationship." We finish up the rest of the dishes, and I head home.

~*~

Frisk sends me a text.

'The eagle is asleep on our couch.'

I text her back,

'Asleep on your couch?'

'It's Sans, of course I couldn't  say he landed.'

This kid is hilarious. Sans and Papyrus came over to Tori's house to watch over Frisk, because Asgore is taking Tori out on a date night. It was Frisk's idea to surprise Sans while he sleeps instead of just going up to him and telling him my feelings like a normal person would. I got a ride over, and Frisk and Papyrus were already holding the door open for me. I walked over to the couch, and see a worn out Sans sleeping soundly. I can feel two pairs of eyes watching me. "Shoo! Haven't you guys ever heard of privacy?" I whisper to them. They  hold in laughter as I chase them upstairs.

' _But we won't be able to see you guys shower each other with kisses!'_ Frisk types with a pout.

"Indeed human! I want to watch too!"

"You guys are ridiculous. Stay in Frisk's room until I say so, you hear?"

The two sigh in defeat, and begrudgingly make their way into the bedroom. I make sure I see them close the door behind them, and scurry back to the couch. 'You're fine, everything is fine, (y/n). You can do this.' I encourage myself. Sans has his arm over his face, and the other dangling over the couch. I lay on top of him, my arms on his chest. Feeling so much more courageous, I finally do what I've been planning this morning. lifting his arm and pulling it away from his face, I gently shake him. "Sans, wake up. I need to tell you something important." He grunts, and the pinpricks in his eyes light up, half lidded. "Hmm... What's up?" He doesn't notice the position we're in yet. "Did you know...." I then reach up and place small kisses all over his face, until I finally place a last chaste kiss on his mouth. "That we're dating?" Sans has on a dazed look, from both sleep and the kisses.

Suddenly, his left eye is glowing blue, and I feel myself being lifted. Strong hands are wrapped around me, and Sans is spinning me around and around in joy. he dips me, and leans into my lips for a kiss. his fingers trace my back, and I feel like fireworks are going off in my head. I then feel something warm and wet slip into my mouth. My eyes widen, and we both pull away. I'm too star struck to speak, and Sans shows off his sky blue tongue. It disappears back into his mouth, and I blush at what just happened. "You don't know how long I've waited for this to happen. Did you like that?" He asks, full of himself.

I burst out laughing. Sans does too, and he leans in for another kiss, before we hear two somebodies upstairs hooting and hollering. Sans and I look up to see Papyrus and Frisk looking down at us. ' _Aw man! we didn't get to see you two kiss yet!'_ Frisk whines.

Papyrus chimes in, "I told you we should have gone out sooner, Frisk!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Besties! Also, He Has Sensative Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting up tomorrow, so my updating my stray sometimes. Also, is this chapter a bit too much? As in, should I consider this as fluff? Oh well. Enjoy this chapter!

"So, do you want to go?"

Sans was sitting with me on my couch. We were watching a random movie, and it had begun rolling to the credits when he asked me this. "You mean, as a first date?" Sans wraps his arm around me, and I instantly feel safe and blissful. "Anything you want." His hand was slowly rubbing my side intimately. I shoot up off the couch. "Great! then it's a date! I'm going to go...get a drink!" I zoom over to the kitchen door and close it just as fast. Sliding down against the door, I plop onto the floor and sigh in relief. 'That was close..' I say to myself, trying my best to slow my heart beat. Being this my first ever relationship, I am not a very touchy kind of person. I'm used to kisses and hugs and holding hands, but the bit more intimate stuff... I don't really know how to react other than running off.

Sans says he's okay with this, but the truth is, sometimes I do want to do those things with him, it's just that I've never done it before. Sans knocks on the door gently. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you off like that. I get up and turn the handle. Sans looks apologetic, and I can't help but feel bad. "No, no, I should be the one sorry. I want to get used to being in a relationship. Let's try that again." Sans sits on the couch again, with me snuggled next to him. He rubs my side with care this time, and I just hum in content. "Sorry about earlier Sans." He chuckles, and pulls me closer to him. "No problem buddy. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Even if he says this, I secretly remind myself to call a certain someone to talk to later today...

~*~

Undyne had come over five minutes after I had texted her. She checked my place out, and then sat with me in my room. "So let's get to the point: You. Sans. And Doing Cute SHIT!!" I was blushing at how direct she was. "Sorry for asking you to help me, I just need some advice from someone who is in a perfect relationship." Undyne tussles my hair, and gives a hearty laugh. "I'm happy you asked. We're besties, it's what we do!! And of course Alphys and I are an amazing couple!" she listens to my problem with the intimacy in my relationship with Sans. "The problem is that even if I want to do stuff with him, I end up getting scared and not doing it anyways." Undyne has her hand on her chin. "Hmmm.... Okay, I think I have the solution. The way your brain sees it, it's doing something you've never done before with someone else. It's not used to change, just like how you're like. What you need to think of it, is of being with Sans, and showing those feelings of doing this stuff with him."

I nod, noticing my mind ease up thinking of it that way. "Here," Undyne takes the stuffed animal out of my grasp, and puts my hands in my lap. She then orders me to close my eyes. "Think about Sans. How you feel when you're around him, when he hugs you or kisses you." I feel this warm tingling sensation inside me. It's so nice and gentle. "Now, that intimate feeling you get when you want to just show him some 'sugar'. Add that to him, how you want to make him feel a way, and how you want to feel like you guys could just be happy together. I open my eyes to see Undyne smiling too, most likely thinking about her girlfriend. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, and laughed out the stress. "You were such good help Undyne. Thanks!" Undyne smirks, and flips her ruby hair. "Of course I was! Anyways, what did Sans do to provoke this anyways?

Undyne laughs until she's out of breathe. "Seriously?! You're so innocent! He was rubbing your side to show you he was there in a loving way, and you think that's much?" She laughs some more, and I just blush from embarrassment. "Quit it! I'm just not used to it, okay?" Undyne wipes a tear away, and then asks, "So, what are you planning to do?" I work up a fake innocent tone, and smile sweetly. "Oh, I don't know...maybe I want to see how uncomfortable I can make him." Undyne  is then thrown into another fit of laughter. "I take that back, you are a little devil. And I'm loving it!" I joined her laughing fit, because we both knew I was just joking. I end up spending some time just chatting up with Undyne. "Give me your phone." She asked, but took it before I can answer. She puts an arm around me and we smile at the camera as she takes a selfie of us two. I'm not much of a person to take pictures of myself, especially not selfies, but I see Undyne type some more, and then hands me my phone back. She added her phone number into my contacts, with the selfie of us as the picture, and the name: #1 Bestie.

"There you go! Now you can call or text me up when you need me. Or just for fun. We're best friends now!" I stare at my phone screen, smiling. "Best friends.... I like that."

~*~

It was the next day, and Asgore's shop had a busy day. Monsters,(and the occasional humans), were buzzing through the store. I had a lot to do, since I'm Asgore's only other employee. Once we finished up, he told me he would close up shop by himself. "You've had a long day, I don't want to trouble you anymore." I tried to argue that I am an employer, and It's my job to be bossed around to do all that work, but he digressed. I walked home, noticing how it was only half an hour before it got dark. I made it home, and just then got a text from Sans.

  **Be ready in an hour or so. I'll be picking you up.**

I was wondering why he was giving me so much time just to dress up.

_Why so much time?_

He then texted,

**Heard from Asgore about the busy day, wanted you to relax before we went out.**

I can't help but smile at that. 'He's so sweet.'

_Thank you!_

**;)**

I laugh at his winky face text, and then panic. 'What am I going to wear?' I quickly text Undyne for advice. One minute was all she needed to get here. "How do you always get here so fast?" I follow her to my room, where she begins to look through my closet. "Duh!, I run here." She says casually, and I don't have enough time to question her before she begins to pull out some outfits. "You know, for a girl who has never dated anyone, you have some good taste in your clothing. They're all so, what's the word?" she gasps and shows me the outfit she thinks would suit best. "Adorable?" I throw out. "Exactly!" I end up wearing some skinny jeans, with under the knee high brown boots that have faux fur. Since it's chilly out, I wear the hoodie Sans got me for Christmas, with matching star earrings and sparkly nail polish. Undyne stands back to admire her work. "Nice." she announces.

I give a turn at the mirror, and blush. "It's cute! I like how the dark blue star hoodie sans gave me goes with the brown boots." Undyne checks the time, and notices we have some to spare. "Wanna watch some Dragon Ball Z?"

~*~

There's a knock at the door, and Undyne lets me get it. I open up and see a Sans wearing some dark jeans, black and white sneakers, a white shirt, and a black zip up jacket. He smiled at me and extended his arm out for me. I gladly took it and he looked me up and down. "You're beautiful." He exclaims in awe. Undyne tells us to stay out as long as we want, and gives me a thumbs up from the doorway. Sans drives us a bit far, and stops at an unmarked location of the forest. "I'm excited. I haven't stargazed for a while." I whisper to him as we walk hand in hand to an opening, which already has a blanket and a telescope. "I'm excited as well." We both lay down and pick out the constellations. It was a nice first date. I was snuggled up next to him, and we ended up...well...making out....a lot....heh...

~*~

"Human friend (y/n)! Since the king has allowed you to leave work early, would you like to go to the mall with Undyne and Alphys and I!!" I had stopped by the skeleton brother's house to meet up with Papyrus again, since it seems to me that It has been a while since I've hanged out with him. "That sounds like fun. What about Sans?"  "Oh, he told me he had a lot of work to do today, so he declined the offer. By the way, would you mind waking him up? He's going to be late to his job."  "Where's he at?"  "In his room." I walk past Papyrus' room, and see one with lights flashing from the cracked open door. I brisk in, and see the short skeleton having himself a nice nap.

"Sans, wake up." No reaction.

"Sans, you don't want to be late. Get up." Sans mumbles a "Five more minutes," and lays on his back. "Fine, but you leave me no choice." I get on the bed, and have myself on top of him. I'm pretty much sitting on his pelvic bone. He jolts up, breathe hitches, and supports himself with his elbows. Crossing my arms, I say sternly, "There. Now, I don't want you to worry when you wake up and see that we're all gone. We're going to the mall, and you have to get to work soon. Please don't be late, Papyrus will get upset." He nods, his face now glowing with a blue hue. He seems to have his attention to where I'm sitting. "Hey, you okay?" I move to get a closer look, and he covers his mouth as a weird sound comes out. "Wait, am I hurting you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" I slide off a little, and he makes that noise again, except a little louder. Before I slide off completely, Sans slams me onto his bed, his teeth crashing into my mouth.

He feverishly kisses me, and pulls away to tell me, "You know, I know you want me to hold back, but I can't do that when you're so damn cute and innocent like that." His voice is gruff and deep. He begins to trail down to my neck, feeling his warm, wet tongue tracing in circles. I feel my entire body burning up, and his hand was tangling in my hair.

"SANS!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" I hear Papyrus yell out. The doorbell also rings at that time, and Sans groans. "Right at the good part too." Sans whines. "Um...Why did you...?..." Sans blushes heavily, and sits on the edge of his bed. "I have some.. sensitive bones." I fix my hair up, and we both leave his room. "Oh, before I go." I give him a hug, and whisper to him, "You're a really good kisser." His face erupts into a deep blue, and I just leave out the door with Papyrus, smiling innocently.

 

****


	9. Love Marks and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, but one that is sure enough to leave a smile on you face! You've got to admit, It's adorable!~

It seemed like I was smooth back there. I wasn't. My face was a hot mess of a furnace. Alphys was outside waiting for us, with Undyne riding shotgun in their shared car. Slipping into the back seat, I was happy to have a safe driver. I can't imagine the disasters that would be brought on the streets if Undyne was driving. Although, she wasn't complaining because she got to tease me a little about the "special bruises" on my neck. Thankfully, Alphys lends me her scarf to wear. I am able to calm my face down when we make it to the mall. I felt my senses sharpen, and a strange tugging on my chest. Not very strong, but still there. We all make it to the front doors, and I feel the tugging strengthen. The mall was crawling with humans. I caught someone staring at the three of my friends, who were too busy looking at a pamphlet with the map of the mall.

I looked right at them, and they finally made eye contact with me. I felt a my chest giving a tug, and the person immediately looked terrified. I walked over to them, and they seemed to cower in fear. " Hello, I couldn't help but catch you staring at my friends." They apologized many times and left through the exit. I walk back and see that Alphys is trying to get Papyrus to stop drooling over the cookies. "But they look so tasty!" I smile at the scene, and go up to them. "Here Pap, let's get you a cookie." He cheers, and I walk with him to the cash register lady. Actually, she was around my age. The girl asks us what we would like, and I choose a sugar cookie with a heart made of frosting on it for Papyrus. She doesn't grimace when Papyrus asks the girl which cookie was her favorite. "Oh, well, no one has ever asked me that... I think my favorite is snicker doodle. Cinnamon and sugar is always the best in my opinion." The tugging from earlier is gone, and I laugh when Papyrus announces that he will also have a snicker doodle cookie. We pay up, and I slip a fifteen dollars into the tip jar.

"Thanks, you aren't like other humans." The girl looks confused at my compliment, but she finally gets what I meant as we walk out the store. " You guys, Alphys wants to head to this one place that has Boba tea." Undyne tells us both. Papyrus just nods, a mouthful of cookie keeping him from talking. My eyes light up. "I know exactly where it's at. It's at the food court, come on!"

~*~

Surprisingly, no one bothered us. Not at all. I could've sworn humans were still assholes, and yet we didn't meet one who was hateful. Actually, we met a lot of the opposite. I always felt warm too. And the warmth grew as I grew happier and at ease. Maybe....

On the ride back, I tapped Undyne on her shoulder for her attention. "Sup?" I concentrated on that cold feeling, and then I poked her cheek. She lurches back, a hand clasped to her cheek. "Hey, what was that for?!" She rubbed the small spot on her cheek that was tinged a light pink. "Sorry, I didn't know it was that strong!" I focus on the warm feeling this time, and then light poke the same spot. She checks her face in the car window, and sees that the spot isn't there anymore. "Wait a sec, you used your magic didn't you?" Alphys asks, her face twitching with temptation to turn her attention on me. "Yup, I knew I was using it."

Papyrus and I are dropped off home, and I  sneak myself into Sans room with a gift for him. I was expecting it to be empty, but am surprised to find Sans curled up in bed. He isn't sleeping he's just...sullen. "Sans, what's bugging you?" I ask, dropping the forgotten gift and sitting down next to the balled up figure. He sits up, and allow him to lay his skull in my lap. "...I can't tell you, because you would never believe me." Sounds familiar. "Sans-" "No, I mean you really won't understand." "But Sans-"  "Even if I do tell you, you'll think I'm lying or that I'm crazy, or even leave-"  "Sans I already know what you're talking about." Sans opens his mouth again to speak, but then sits upright. "W-what?" His voice is in disbelief. "Yes Sans, I understand. Frisk told me everything. She also told me about the times when you feel awful and stressed out because you have no one to really depend on. But... you do now."

I softly kiss his teeth. It's not full of wanting or anything, but instead a caring, comforting one. "So... the resets? And timelines, even the... bad ones..?" I get up to turn on the lights in his room, picking up the bag on the way, and sit back down on the bed. "Yes. And I need you to understand that what has happened is not yours, or Frisk's fault." He uses a boney hand to cup my cheek. " I love you so much." I am flustered. 'He, he said I love you... to me...' I give him a warm smile, and embrace him. "I love you too..." We stay like that for a while, and then I pull away. "Well then, do you want to see the gift I got ya?" "You got me something?" "Of course! But, you have to close your eyes." I say in a sing song voice. Sans does as he's told, and I take hold of that cold feeling from earlier... and shove his face with my now freezing hand.

"AAAAHH! THAT'S COLD!!!" he exclaims louder than I've ever heard him. I giggle uncontrollably, and make it to the door. "That's what you get for leaving love marks on me!!" I yanked Alphys' scarf down enough for him to see three small, but visible hickeys tailing down on my neck. Before I leave, I point at the bag on his bed. "By the way, that's your real gift." and then take my leave with my head high. Sans chuckles, and sees a small box. Inside, a shiny silver watch. It opens up to a picture of us dozing on the couch when I first went over to their house. "How did she.." He blushes at that memory, when he awoke two hours earlier than you and Papyrus. You were snuggled up close,  and with a head clouded with drowsiness, he took you in his arms, and held you against him as he fell asleep again.

There was a small card in the bag as well in my writing. 'Do you like it? I thought it was a cute surprise. I didn't have any pictures of just us together on my phone, so Undyne and Papyrus put one in there instead. ~(Y/n)

Sans covers his face with his hands. With a goofy smile plastered on his face, he mutters to himself with a blush, "Man, am I the luckiest bag of bones or what?"

 

 


	10. Sans' Love For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question!!!  
> Okay, so I had originally planned to have made an entirely different story on this website. Still a sans x reader story. It's about when reader finally buys the game Undertale because everyone's been talking about it. They are then somehow placed into the game itself. Frisk only knows that you are their guide. Thing is, no one else can see you other than Frisk, Sans, and Flowey. You are in the game for a reason, and that reason is Gaster. He needs you to save everyone for good.  
> So, how do you like the summary so far? I was thinking about posting this story as well since it never got posted. Anyways, enjoy this chappie!

_ 'Someone.....forgotten......Mt.....E.b.o.t.t......' _

 I jolt upright in bed. "Whoa....what was that?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes. "I have to stop watching those intense action movies before I go to sleep." I say to myself, taking a lazy glance at my electric clock. Oh no. "I'M LATE!!!"

My day got worse as it progressed. I needed to wait two more days until I got my drivers license, so I still had no ride. I thought I would ride my bike to school like I always do, but whoop de doo: I was bike snatched. I had no time to ask my parents, so I just ran like a madman. Even so, I was still late. Luckily, we had a sub first period, so I was able to sneak in unnoticed. That was my only luck, because she handed out a quiz my wonderful teacher left for us to do. I know for a fact that I failed it miserably. In second period, I was forced to present a project in front of the class. The teacher kept telling me to 'speak up.' "You kids always have something to say when I'm up front teaching, and now that you're the one teaching, you seem to be quiet as a mouse!" 'Maybe it's because I'm always that one student that never talks in your class Ms.Renna.' I spat out to her in my head. At lunch, I hid in my locker and ate it there. My school has really spacious lockers, and I'm small enough to fit in them and feel safe. It was third period now, and we were learning about animal cells. "And as you can see, students, the mitochondria-" Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off.

"Single file students, single file!!" Everyone ignores him and just race out the doorway in a hurry. I am the last one out, including my biology teacher. "If only these kids were like you miss (last name)." He hurries off ahead, and left and right I see this sea of kids. I feel very vulnerable, so I duck into the girls bathroom. I wait till they all are outside, and I make my way to the outside doors. "Boo." I shriek, and back away from the attacker. I angrily huff at the snickering skeleton. "Did I scare ya that bad buddy?" He holds my hand, and pulls me the opposite direction I was heading. "Sans..." I point at the doors, and he just shrugs. "It's just a false alarm anyways." He pulls us through one of his "shortcuts" and we are suddenly at the nearby park. We're in the more nature part, and there are no people around. "You pulled the fire alarm, didn't you Sans!!"

"You caught me red handed babe." Babe, that's a new one. I'm not the type of person who digs the nickname thing in the relationships. "Don't call me that, it's awkward and will get old fast." We sit down under a tree, feeling the cool air against our faces. "Ouch. Why in such a bad mood. Are you angry at me for some _raisin_ ?" Even though that was a pretty funny pun, I was still pissed. "No, but if you keep that up I might be." Even I felt I was being harsh. I sigh in defeat. "Sorry, I'm being stupid. It's just not my day today." Sans shrugs again. "Everyone has them. it's fine." I look at him, and see that he really does forgive me. How can he do that so easily? "Why did you say yes." It came out before I could stop myself. I immediately regretted it.

"To what?"  "T-to being my boyfriend. We barely met, and I'm not even that special, you know?"  I squeak when Sans pulls me into his lap, and places his head on my shoulder. "Maybe you are. When I first met you in that ally, we clicked. I felt this connection. You are so much more than you think you are (Y/n) (L/n)" I am blushing at his remark, and I then feel him humming a tune to himself. Sans then begins to sing:

_Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you._

_~_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help, falling in love with you._

_~_

_Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be-e!_

_Oh take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help, falling in love with you!_

_~_

_Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea,_

_Darling sure it goes, some things, are meant to be-e!_

_~_

_Take, my, hand._

_Take my whole, life, too._

_For I can't help, falling in love with you._ _~_

_For I can't help, falling in_

_Love,_

_With,_

_You...._

 

Sans gives me a small squeeze at the last word of the last verse. I turn around in his grip and bury my face into his chest. His jacket smells of ketchup, and musk. "Hey pal, whatcha-" I look up at him, and my face has tears running down my cheeks. "That was so sweet Sans! No one has ever sang a song for me!" He laughs at how I'm smiling even with tears. Using his thumbs, he wipes them off. "You're a crybaby, just like Papyrus. Can't help but cry even when you're happy." He presses his teeth against both my cheeks, on the tip of my nose, and then against my lips. We stay like that for a while, before we both pull away because it was getting a bit intense. "I don't think this is the most suitable place to do something we're not going to start." Sans says in a deep, husky tone.

I giggle, and we both get up to go to his house. "Wait, my stuff!" Sans nudges my mini backpack and binder at me. "Don't worry, I'll leave them in your apartment." He snaps his fingers, and they disappear.  He then uses another one of his shortcuts to teleport to his living room. Papyrus comes running downstairs, as if on cue, and greets us both happily. "Sans! You brought (y/n) today! I though you humans had this thing called 'school'? Have they released you early?" I am being embrace by the tall skeleton, and I can only crane my head to look up at him. "You could say that Pap. So, why did you come rushing downstairs?" Papyrus gasps and then go's right into Sans face. "Sans, I have run out of food for our pet rock!! And I do not know where to buy anymore!!"

Pet rock? "You want me to go pick some up?" Sans asks his brother, who nods quickly. "Yes! He will not want to miss lunch. I am The Great Papyrus, and I must fulfill my responsibility as a caretaker." Sans then decides to take me along to the grocery store. "So, a pet rock?" I ask teasingly. "Papyrus was getting lonely underground, so I got him a pet for companionship. Since I wasn't really around much with all of the jobs I worked at, I wanted to get one that would be easy for him to take care of without supervision. I decided to buy this rock with glued on googly eyes from Bratty and Catty. They even gave it to me for free since they knew it was for Papyrus. Paps loved it, but then asked me what it ate. I just gave him the first thing I found in the cabinet." We were in the cake aisle, and he stopped in front of the cake decorations.

He reached for these rainbow sprinkles, but then saw these star shaped ones. He took those instead. "Sprinkles." He told me, shaking the container lightly and giving me a sheepish grin as we got out of the aisle. I then remembered I was running low on milk. "I'll be right back, I need to get something here too."  Sans told me he would meet me at the register. I headed over to the dairy aisle, and I found the milk cartons. I tried to reach it, but I was too short. "Here, let me help." I see a hand reach up and grab the carton I needed. The person hands it to me, and I look up to see a human boy around 17. I instantly look down and blush in anger. 'Wait, why did I have to add human in front of boy?' I thought to myself. " Name's Alex, what's yours?" I could tell he was hitting on me, and on instinct, I just gave a snort. "I try to walk away, but he blocks my path. "Feisty one, aren't you? How cute." He gave me a stupid grin as He blocked my way again. "Get lost." I told him with a look of irritation. "Not until you give me your number." Is this guy for real?

I am able to get past his arms, and briskly walk away, but I can hear him following behind. "Come on, I was just playing around." He then grabs my arm. This fucking guy thinks he can touch me. I am pulled towards him, and my first reaction is to pull back of course. "Let me go." I am still using a pissed off look, and this guy just chuckles. What an ugly sound. "Or what?" Someone is behind this guy now, and they use a blue magic to levitate this guy into the air. With one eye glowing blue, Sans walks by me and uses his arm to wrap it gently around my waist. "Or her boyfriend is going to be real pissed off." The boy is then released, and Sans just pulls me with him all the way to the register. We pay, and then we walk home. No teleporting. 'That probably took a lot out of him.' I think guiltily. But that guilt soon turns to anger.

"You nerd! You could've gotten in trouble! Why did you do that?!" I burst out, unable to control my anger at how dangerous of an act that was for him to do. "s long as it's for you, I don't care if I get in trouble." I huff out a breath of hot air, and just lean my head against his shoulder. "But I do.... I'm greatful though. That guy was being a jerkhole." Sans laughs at my ridiculous insult. "Jerkhole?" I softly head butt him. "Yeah, so don't be one too."

~*~

_Mt...Ebott.....Save......Forgotten..one......_

"GAHH!!" I scream out. I hold my head in my hands and take in a shaky breath. 'Whatever this thing is, It's trying to get me to do something. But what?' I call Papyrus, suddenly feeling too scared to fall asleep. After three rings, He picks up. "Human? You are still awake at this time?" He says groggily. Shoot, I forgot to notice that It was already 1 in the morning. "Sorry Papyrus, It's just... Do you have any tips for sleeping when you're scared?" Papyrus seems to perk up at the sound of the word tips. "You need some help from the great Papyrus? How flattering! Well, whenever I have a nightmare, Sans would make me some hot cocoa and turn on a second night light for me." Papyrus is so sweet and cute! like a cinnamon roll! "Thanks Papyrus. Why don't I stick with the hot cocoa then, since I don't have any night lights on me." I get up with the phone still on my ear, feeling much better talking with Pap, when my body stiffens. I give a shriek as I stumble onto the ground, feeling my legs buckle in. "(y/n), are you hurt? What's going on?!" Papyrus sounds worried, but I can't answer him as I see the world around me melting into black. Literally.

I feel my chest give a tight tug, and my soul is floating in front of me. Its color has dullen, and every once in a while it seems to struggle in whatever is grasping it. I am frighten out of my mind right now, and the weird blob forming out of the ground isn't helping. The black blob forms a white face, or what looks like a mangled one. I am trying my best to back away as it seems to spot me and head my way. "No, no stop it!! Go away! Sans!! SANS!!" I use my long oversized pajama shirt to hide my face, and cry into them. The blob looks shocked, and then seemingly leans down to look at me. It does these weird hand gestures, and I notice they are signs. "Um, I can't sign." I felt this deja vu thing when I told it that. The blob looks helpless now, sitting down in front of me. It writes on the ground. 'need help.'

"Help? H-how?"

'go Mt. Ebott.'

"The place where the monsters were at?"

The blob claps it's hands together and smiles. I feel a little bit better, and I scooch up closer to it. The blob them writes, 'name?'

"My name is (y/n). And you are?" The blob smiles. 'Gaster.' That name, it sounds familiar....

"Well Gaster, why do I need to go to Mt. Ebott?" Gaster thinks, and then draws a picture. It is stick monsters outside of a circle, and one tiny stick monster is still in the circle. He adds a sad face on the tiny monster in the circle. "Why doesn't that monster just get out?" Gaster frowns and draws a line blocking the exit. "So, they're trapped? That isn't fair." Gaster looks sad as well, and then he gives me a pleading look. " _H..e....l...p......Fo..r..got...ten.....o..ne."_ His voice sounds broken and glitchy. It has a melancholy tone to it. "So, they're in Mt. Ebott. All I have to do is find a way to break whatever is keeping them in there?" Gaster nods with the enthusiasm of a kid. "Well, it was nice meeting you Gaster, but can you please let me go back now? I need to go tell Papyrus I'm okay." Gaster lights up at Papyrus' name, but then looks solemn. Using a glitched hand, he releases my soul from his grasp, and it hovers back into my chest.

I gasp for breath, and I shakily take in my surroundings. "(Y/N)!" Sans and Papyrus are looking at me with such worrisome expressions. Sans is holding me in his arms, and I can tell we are in his living room. "You had us worried friend! You were whimpering and wringing in your sleep. You even screamed!" Papyrus said, looking happy that I am okay. Sans looked hurt, and guilty. "You were calling out my name, and I couldn't do anything about it. You even cried too. I'm so sorry." I reached up and caressed his cheek. "No, thank you. Both of you are amazing for taking me here and making sure I was okay." My voice was hoarse, so I just stopped there. "What was your nightmare about, (y/n)?" Papyrus asked. I thought back at what had happened. "Hmm...Gaster..."

And then all hell broke loose.

~*~

Sans' right  eye grew brighter than I've ever seen it. There was some yellow in it too. He looked so...terrifying. The place was rumbling, and Papyrus put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "That fucking bastard is going to get it if I ever see him to something like this to you again!" After his outburst, Sans kept his arms wrapped possessively around me, and didn't want to talk about Gaster at all. Sans fell asleep on me like that. When I asked Papyrus what was it about Gaster, he was just as confused as I was. "Sans has always kept a lot of secrets from me. I know he only does it to protect me, but I want to help him too. But, he hasn't been this happy in a long time. Thank you for that (y/n)." Most would think of Papyrus as thick head and not very aware of things, but Papyrus is actually smarter than you think.

 

 

 


	11. A Talking Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but it's 12:25 pm...anyways, enjoy!

Trudging along the dirt path, I had with me only the clothes on my back, and my phone. Of course I had on the star hoodie Sans got me. The closer I get to the mountain, the more nervous I get.

That morning, I awoke on the skele-bro's couch. I don't remember it too much, but I am sure I had another dream with Gaster in it. He urged me on, telling me that now was the perfect time to go to Mt. Ebott. What I wasn't expecting was the hour he woke me up. It was 5 in the morning.

I was able to go to my house and pick up my phone and the only hoodie I could reach, and that was the one Sans gave me for Christmas. I blushed a little thinking about this, almost not noticing the signs that were on the fence around the mountain. Almost.

Luckily, there was a giant rip in the fence. I followed a very light, yet visible path straight up to one side of the mountain. 'Almost like someone used this a long time ago...'

I abruptly stop, as I see some sort of opening of a cave. My first thought was, of course, bears. But as I hesitantly inched closer, I could tell it was some sort of opening. 'But this doesn't make sense. It looks too small to have been the one the monsters broke through.' I contemplate. I stick to the side of it, and peep down the opening. "T-that's a long way down...." I squeak out. I am terrible with heights, so of course I was even more nervous than before. 

"Hello? Anyone down there?" I hear my voice echo through. No response. 'Maybe I should stick to the more safer route and find the opening the monsters went through instead.' I tell myself in my head. Yeah, I shouldn't try to risk it.

I turn to go, but my foot steps on some weak ground on the ledge, and the next thing I know, I'm graciously falling. That is, until I grab on to the nearest thick root. "Oh goodness, okay, I am okay! Breathe (y/n), just breathe." I unconsciously look down, and between my dangling feet, I can see some light, but it's too far down. Looking back up, I can't help but let out a sigh of relief. 

'I wonder how strong this root is-'

The root snaps, and I am then falling to my impending doom.

~*~

I wake up on top of some sort of yellow daisy type of flowers. Wait a minute. I'm alive?! I sit upright quickly and inspect myself. No cuts, no blood. Not even a broken bone! "You know what, I'm not even going to question this. Thank goodness though." I get up and dust off the dirt from my pants.

"Whoa... this is the...Underground? So beautiful..." I am in shock at how pretty this place is. I walk around for a while, but then stumble across some sort of house. I knock, but the door opens up from it. I call out a few times, but no one answered me. 'Of course no one answered you, everyone's gone...except one.' 

The house was the kind that felt like you could have a family live in. It's so home-y and comfortable. I make it through what I thought was a basement, but is instead a long hallway. Curiosity got the best of me, and I followed it until I was met by these giant doors. There was a carving on it, and I suddenly felt the need to go through it. 

Pushing open the doors, the cold air hits me immediately. "Snow?" There were buildings everywhere. Like a small town. They're all empty, and it gives me this errie feeling. My chest feels warm. "I'm getting close." I tell no one but myself. As I go down an unmarked path down the forest, I think about who I may meet. 'Will they know why I'm here? Will I be able to even help them?'

I see this stand up ahead. It looks like some sort of post. I go behind it to check it out, and see some comic books, an old half eaten hot dog, and empty ketchup bottles scattered everywhere. "This reminds me of someone.." I say with a smile. Thinking about him makes my soul warm up.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

I am so surprised by the scream, I duck down behind the post out of fear. I poke my head out and see no one. Then out of the corner of my eye, I see a yellow daisy like before, except it has a face on it. Telling from the expression,  it looks in despair. 

"Don't worry! I am a stupid little human who will save everyone! Everyone loves me and everyone loves each other! We can all be a family!! It's  _ **not like we're   m i s s i n g   s o m e o n e...**_ " 

The flower has a dark aura surrounding it's voice when he says that last part. He seems hysterical. 'Wait, is he the monster?'

I call out to the flower. "Hey! Are you some sort of monster?"

The flower looks shocked, but then slowly looks over at me and gives a look of disgust. "A human? What do you want, you pathetic creature. Why don't you run along and leave this place?" The flower spats out. I sit down next to him anyway.

"I'm (y/n). And you are?"

The flower straightens his composure and puts on a fake cheery smile. With a fake cheerily voice, he announces,

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower! Now go away."

"What an original name indeed. Well, Flowey, I am here because I need to save someone."

That name sounds so familiar...

The flower gives a snort, and then a sadistic smile.

"Well, isn't that swell! A human thinks they can make a difference. Look, if you want to help, you should just leave. There is nobody here. I would know, I see everything."

He seems to hide his real emotions with anger.

"...You're the one that's trapped down here, aren't you?"

There is a silence, and then I look over and see the flower seem to wilt a little. He mumbles something I can't comprehend. "What was that?"

"I said  **LEAVE!!!!** "

His voice booms through the trees, and I feel roots tightening around my legs. "I can't. I have to help you."

The flower yells out in anger, and raises some roots as a sharp weapon ready to strike. "And what will killing me achieve Flowey?" Flowey hesitates. "You're just going to be alone again. We both wouldn't want that." Surprisingly I am feeling calm and confident. The monster retreats his roots back underground, and doesn't look at me.

We sit in a comfortable silence, and I stick my hands into my hoodie pocket. 'There's something else in here.' I pull out a box of pocky. 'Hey, Alphys gave me these last week...' I open up the box and take out a pocky. I wave it at Flowey, which catches his attention.

"Want one?"

~*~

I ended up chatting it up with a flower. Very interesting, since I love flowers anyways. He's actually sort of dangerous. He told me he killed because it was entertaining to do. What have I gotten myself into? But I know something about him that is for sure: He's only a kid. Yeah, there may be a part of this psycho killing nut job, but there's also this kid part of him.

That part of him gave me directions to the exit the monsters took to get out of here. "Not because I'm being nice or anything! I just think it would be troublesome to have you stuck here trying to talk to me for help!" I couldn't help but give the sweetheart a peck on the petal.

"Thanks. I'll call in Sans to have him pick me up." Flowey scoffs.

"That smiley trash bag? You know someone that stupid? He's such a nuisance! With is fake smile and crummy jokes! Great,  now I feel sick just thinking about that doofus."

I give him a pat on the head, in which he complains about, and make my way to the exit. Before I'm out of sight,  I tell him one last thing.

"You know, I wasn't joking. I am going to help you Flowey. You're pretty easy to read, you just hide behind your anger. It's okay though, I think we're going to be good friends, Asriel."

Flowey looks on in pure disbelief as I slip out of sight.


	12. Magic Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, enjoy!

My legs finally give in, and I collapse outside of the mountain. Taking in some shaking breaths, I calm my hysteria down and pick myself back up. "Just hold on for a little longer. I can take this."

I call up Sans like I said I would, and he answered right away.

"Hey Sans? Um... this is going to sound crazy, but I'm at Mt. Ebott."

"Are you serious? Okay, hold on. Where are you exactly?"

"I'm at the place where the barrier broke."

I hear him take in a sharp breath, but then tells me he'll be there. It hasn't even been three seconds, and he pops up behind me. I turn around, and am met with an anxious looking skeleton. He checks my arms and legs for any injuries. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did ya?"

His boney fingers grazes the back of my head, and I flinch. "Ouch! Hey, I didn't notice this before." This worries Sans, because he wants to protect you at all costs. You're too precious. "I will admit, falling onto a patch of flowers is not going to leave me unscathed." He then starts asking the real questions. 

"How did you get here?"

I give a nervous laugh, and tell him I took their car. "Sorry about that, I don't have a car yet."

"Why were you here in the first place?"

I look away from his questioning eyes. 'Should I tell him? No, I can't. From what Frisk told me, they don't exactly like each other.'

I try to answer him as honestly as I could without giving myself away.

"Well, I don't know exactly what I am suppose to be doing,  but I do know one reason why I had to come here. And that's because of this view."

We are both now facing the sunrise at the peak of the horizon. We comfortably watch on for a while. I hear Sans sigh in relaxation. "I forgot how amazing it was the first time."

I had a pocky hanging in my mouth, and Sans gets my attention my poking my shoulder. 

"Here, let me get that." He closes the space between us as he eats the rest of the pocky stick from my lips. Pulling away, he has a smug grin plastered on his face. "Mmm, thanks for the treat." He walks off down a path on the side of the mountain, and I follow behind a blushing, sputtering mess.

~*~ 

Sans drove me home. Turns out, I was completely exhausted from my small adventure in the underground. I woke up when we arrived at his house. Papyrus is feeding his pet rock the sprinkles Sans got him when we walk in. "Dear friend! I was worried when my brother and you were gone. Sans left me a note that you two would return shortly." I just give him a nod, still sleepy from the ride.

Sans presses his teeth against my cheek, and heads into the kitchen most likely making coffee. I stand next to Papyrus, watching as he sprinkles some more 'rock' food on top of the pet. "Papyrus, are you going to have Frisk come over sometime today?"

"Why yes! She has school today, so she will come here around 4:00 pm." I sneeze, and just sit on the couch. "Why don't we watch some Mettaton movies that are your favorites to pass the time? I know how much you idolize him." Sans sits next to me with three mugs. One with hot cocoa for Paps, and two with coffee. He added some cream and sugar in mine. Papyrus excitedly puts in a movie from his Mettaton movie collection, and goes on about how amazing of an actor the robot is.

~*~

Frisk was angry to hear about the news I had to tell her. ' _Why Asriel! He's the one who's trapped? We got to go help him!!'_ She signs. I was shivering a little from how cold it was in the room. I pulled the hoodie tighter around me. "Well, we can't really do that when we don't even know what we're suppose to even do." 

Frisk huffs, and just takes a seat right next to me. She looks over and changes in demeanor. ' _Are you okay? You don't look too hot.'_  

"I don't feel so hot either. Actually, I feel really really cold. Why is it freezing in here?" Frisk gets up and checks the thermostat. 

' _(y/n), it's 82 degrees in here.'_

"Well, it must be broken because it feels the exact opposite." Papyrus bounces over in delight with a drawing in his hand. "Look! I drew an elephant, like the ones we saw at the zoo last week!" Papyrus then sees me and has the same reaction as Frisk. 

"You do not look very healthy (y/n)! Should I get Sans?"

"No way, I'm perfectly fine." I stand up on my wobbly legs and sneeze again. In a weaker voice than before, I say, "See? Perfectly...p-perfect......ly....." The room is spinning and the last this I feel is my body falling.

~*~

I had collapse from some sort of magic problem. Something had messed with my soul, and that was why I felt an immense amount of cold go through my system. My magic was back to normal, and so was I after taking some monster medicine. Sans assured me that it would fix me up right away. And it did. 

"Now can I get out of bed Sans?"

Sans crawled under the sheets and pulled me against his ribcage. 

"Not yet...let's take a nice nap." He dozes off a little, and I try to squirm out of his grasp. "But Sans, what about Frisk and your brother?"

Sans snuggles up against me some more, and my entire body must be blushing red by now.

"Called Tori...took 'em out for ice cream...now sleep."

I finally give up, and feel my body ease up next to him. He chuckles, and I retaliate by kissing his entire face. He's blushing a dark blue, and has this star struck look on his face. "Now we can sleep."

I feel his arms wrap around me tighter, and can't help but hum in satisfaction. Before I doze off, I listen to his snores for a little bit. It's amazing that I have Sans as my boyfriend. I couldn't ask for anything better.


	13. Breaking The Barrier Plan A (Or How They Tried But Failed Miserably)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey! You potty mouth you. Yeah, thanks to a certain flower, there will be a lot more cussing. Oh well, Flowey will be Flowey.

I was in that weird place again with Gaster. 'I must be sleeping right now.' I thought. Gaster forms out of the ground beside me, and sits down. "So that's what you meant by difficult. I don't know how I'm going to break something I can't see." Gaster nods and begins to write about some possibilities and hypothesis that he had while thinking about the barrier that is only trapping one monster. 

"Gaster... why does Sans seem to, well, dislike you very much?" Gaster stops halfway through a sentence. He sulks down, and let's out an airy sigh. **" I** **have made mistakes in my past. Many in which I cannot undo. He especially seems confused. He doesn't know if he should be angry or happy, and it just frustrates him. But I want him to forgive me. I hope he can forgive me..."**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't put my nose where it doesn't belong." Gaster just gives a torn laugh and pats my head.  **" Ah, but it is."** I can't help but ask, "Doesn't that hurt? You know, talking? It comes out raspy and broken." Gaster looks surprised that I care. He nods again, but then gives me a smile and a thumbs up to assure me that he's okay doing so.

The room starts to look fuzzy, and I notice I am waking up. 

I open my eyes and stretch. I can already tell there is a cute skeleton sleeping beside me, holding onto me in a possessive way. I turn in his grasp to face him, and feeling very brave all of a sudden, I poke his cheek. "Sans, are you done with your nap yet?" His face twitches, and he barely opens an eye. "Nope." He then closes his eye and dozes off again. I give an exaggerated sigh and put a hand to my forehead. "Oh whatever shall I do? Oh! I know!" I swoop down and kiss him full on the lips. 

Sans looks shocked, but then melts into the kiss. I pull back and then ask him again. "Are awake now?" Sans sighs in defeat, but is smiling like a goofball. "I am now." We get up from the bed, and head into the kitchen. Papyrus and Frisk were there, doing some puzzled like sudoku and junior jumble. Frisk looks up and she looks relieved that I'm okay. ' _Uncle Sans, can (y/n) take me to the park?'_

Papyrus looks up from his Junior Jumble, and Frisk and him exchange a wink. Sans was too busy guzzling down half a bottle of ketchup. "Sure, hey Paps, you wanna go too?" Papyrus shakes his head quickly. "Actually brother, I would like to stay here to train with Undyne. She and Alphys are coming over." Sans looks suspiciously at the two, but let's it slide and hands me the keys to his and Papyrus' car. "Well, if those two are coming over I'm gonna have to make sure they don't wreak havoc. Is it okay that it's just you two (y/n)?" 

"Y-yeah! It's totally fine! Come on Frisk, let's get going." Frisk trots over and we take our leave.

~*~

We were in what I now know is called 'Snowdin'. We stopped by a nearby gas station to buy some gummy worms. Frisk questioned it, but I told her I would explain when we got to Mt. Ebott. "Flowey!! I know you're there!! Would you come out now?" I hollered. I then hear said flower pop out from the snow.

"You're back so soon? I told you to go away! Stupid human..." He looks annoyed, and kinda pissed off. Frisk runs over to Flowey and squeezes him in a rib cracking hug. Flowey struggles in her grip, hissing and cussing. "GET OFF OF ME!! *HISSSS* I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU FRISK!!!" Frisk let's go, and signs something to him very quickly. "You want to help as well?! Like I told this stupid thing-" He jerks himself in my direction. "You can't. Do. Shit." He spats out every word.

I was actually scared the entire time he had that tantrum when Frisk hugged him, but Frisk seemed unfazed. She signed some more, and all Flowey did was snort out an exasperated laugh and turn away from her. I finally found my voice when I remembered the gummy worms. "How rude of you to call me stupid. Now you don't get any candy." I huffed out in mock anger. Flowey looks up at me and gets so close that he's against my legs. 

"You brought more? Gimme! Gimmie!" I smile at him and shake a finger in his face. "Not until you say the magic word!" He growls and tells me, "Just give me some you asshole!" I pull out the bag and open it up. I instead eat a gummy worm. "Ah, ah, ah! The magic word?" Flowey looks like he's going to kill me, but he grumbles a bit before saying please. I feed him the gummy worms since he has no arms, and he doesn't even even complain as he literally downs the bag in only two minutes.

"There. You must've been cranky without your candy intake." Flowey burps and then turns to Frisk. "See? I'd rather much be with her then you, you  **traitor!** " Frisk gives a look of hurt, but just frowns and shakes her head. She takes out her tablet so I can understand her as well. 

_'I did nothing of the sort. I didn't know you were still here Asriel. But now I do, and we're going to find you a way out.'_

We were all sitting down on the snow. Flowey was closer to me than Frisk, and I thought it was because he wanted to make her jealous. And it kinda worked. "Yeah, go ahead and try for all I care. It won't work. And stop calling me that! My name is Flowey now." He scooted closer to me, and avoided Frisk's outstretched hand. I stroked his petals, and told them about one of Gaster's ideas. 

"What if this is another one of those spells where....you need a soul as well?" Frisk thought about this, and I thought Flowey would've slapped my hand away, but instead he actually seemed to enjoy the warmth radiating from it. He still had that sour look on his face, but it was relaxed. 'And to think, I'm thinking this fella is kind of cute when this kid has killed Frisk over and over without a second thought.'

' _We could try! We just need to have one of us hold onto Asriel as we walk through the barrier.'_

Frisk and I looked through the abandoned buildings, and I turned up with a blue mug. Frisk picked up Flowey from the roots and placed him into the mug. She then took him and we made our way in front of an exit. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to actually walk head on into the very thing that could cause me excruciating pain." Flowey said, his roots already starting to pull him out of the mug.

Frisk pushed him back into the mug, and signed something at him. "No! Let's try it with two souls first you idiot! Then we'll know if we need more rather than failing with one at first, and then two and also failing." Frisk looked at me for help. "Actually Frisk, he has a point. Also, I am not going to have you put yourself in danger without me." I take hold of the mug as well, and Frisk pulls out her soul, as well as mine.

"Woah. That soul is so weird. Why does it have something flickering in it?" Flowey asks, but we have no time for this. We both run at full speed toward the barrier. Flowey screams the entire time, and when we hit the barrier, our bodies make it through, but we are pulled back my the hand holding the mug. We tumble back, and Flowey falls out of the now shattered mug.

"OW!! WHAT THE FUCK!! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU SHIT HEADS!! I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK, BUT NOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO TRY AND BELIEVE! I'M OUT OF HERE!!" Flowey roots himself back into the ground d and pops out of sight. Frisk stomps on the ground, and I notice she's using Morse code. After not getting a response, she just grunts and lays on her back on the ground. 

I sit up and rub my red hand. I also got a cut when the mug shattered. "...I'll go talk to him." I get up and head towards the one place I know he'll probably be at. I make it to the out post from when we first met, and I call out his name. Surprisingly, he isn't hard to spot. He mumbles me over. 

"Are you hurt? We did just push you right at the barrier forcefully." Flowey gives me a rueful look, but shakes his head in response. "Good

 I thought we injured you. You should at least see Frisk before we  _leaf._ " I really couldn't help myself. I'm shocked to hear him stifle a small laugh. "I-I don't want to." I can tell I'm talking to Asriel by how he's been responding. Usually Flowey would be spatting out some hateful words. He finally looks up, and he's the same old Flowey from before. 

"Your hand looks like shit." I look down and see how I still have that cut on my hand, combined with the redness, it actually does look like...well, shit.

"Where'd you get that cut?" I see him eyeing the cut with disgust, because some blood was dripping a little. "Yeah, the mug did that. I'm fine though." Flowey huffs, and pushes his petals towards my fingers. "Take one." I look at him in disbelief. "What?" 

"Take one of my petals and use it to wrap around your finger. My magic will allow it to heal faster." I look at his face. Yup, it's Flowey alright. "Are you just going to stand there and look dumb or are you going to take a petal?" I hesitantly pluck one out, and I can tell he's pretending not to feel how painful that was. I then use my hair tie to keep it secured on my finger.

I show Flowey, and see as a replacement petal grows back. "Thanks. That was very sweet." Flowey grumbles as I pat him. "Yeah, cuz I see you as  ~~my friend now anyways."~~

Did I hear him correctly?  "What was that, Flowey?" 

"Shut up! I said go away before I take back my petal." He's hiding his face with his petals. I just get up and say a quick goodbye before I leave to take Frisk home.

As I'm driving us home, Frisk asks what I have wrapped on my finger. 

"Oh this? Flowey ended up lending me one of his petals for my cut." I took it off and saw that my cut was healed. It looked like it never happened. ' _Asriel? He did that?'_

"Yup....Frisk, you do know that now that we alone can't get him out, we'll have to tell everyone?"

Frisk gives a grim expression and nods. ' _They're going to be very...surprised.'_

 

* * *

 


	14. Family Gifts and Awkward Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler. ^^;  
> At least you're happy though!

It's been two days since then, and when I told Gaster about my discoveries on the barrier  (and how we failed...), he told me he would have to think up something else. 

"It's just... thinking about all this and how it used to be underground is horrible. The way the kid described it, it  was almost like some sort of sick game. Those g-geno...Chara runs were awful, just so awful." 

I turned to face Gaster. "I learned something about him. How Sans only has 1 def. Meaning it would only take one hit, and he's gone. He'll be gone and everything he ever did was for his friends, his family..."

I didn't notice I was sobbing until Gaster began to cry too. We both just had this moment to just cry out all that stress and raw emotions. After that, he patted my shoulder and told me,

"  **For now, I want you to relax. I will handle the stress for now.** "

"But-"

Gaster insisted, and I ended up waking up in my bed, dried tears on my cheeks.

~*~

I was working at the flower shop, and I felt myself insistingly glancing at any of the yellow colored flowers. Especially the yellow daisies. School wasn't any better, I kept zoning out as I thought up some other solutions into getting Flowey out. It was finally on Friday afternoon that I decided to just look meet up with my little twin sisters to have a chat and get my mind off of things. 

My parents were thrilled about it of course. They told me I had been distant lately. Not like our relationship really changed anyways. I love my parents, but I had a stronger bond with my little twin sisters than with them. 

"So, you told us you had some stuff to talk about." Christie started out innocently. Susie went straight to the point.

"Spill the beans (y/n)! You haven't been over in a while."

I chuckled. They were the same as ever. Even if they were three years younger than me, they were my best friends. "Well, how do i put it simply....well, I'm dating now? Yeah, weird, huh?"

"You are!"  "I knew it! I told you she would, Christie!"

 "Yeah, but I told you it would be with someone we would like, unlike a certain big sister and her annoying one." Right away I knew who they were talking about. Amy, the eldest, always had trouble picking  'the one'. She finally stuck with Drew, who even when she first started dating him, the twins never got along with. They would always calm up and feel awkward.

"It gets better. He's also not human, but instead a monster! He's loyal, cute, sweet, a jokester, very cute, can be lazy, extremely cute, did I mention cute?" I bragged. I feel very proud of Sans. 

Susie made gagging sounds, but Christie nudged her while she was 'aww'-ing. "I'm kidding! Geez. Anyways, type of monster is h-" Susie was cut off when our parents barged into the room and we're smiling mischievously.

"(Y/n), we have a surprise for you. Come on, it's in the garage." My mother said. My father lead me with my mother trailing behind with a camera. "Are you seriously recording this, Mama?" She only grinned as my dad stopped me in front of the garage door. "One, two, three!"

Behind the door revealed a blue scooter complete with a matching blue helmet. "We know how much you used to love motorcycles when you were younger, and I was always worried about how dangerous they are. So I got you a scooter instead." My dad said.

I hugged both of my parents and kept thanking them over and over again. I finally had a ride of my own! And it was something that had thought put into it too.

After that amazing gift, I settled down a little and decided to look at my old closet of clothes I had left behind. I then found something that made me smile and blush like crazy. It was and old outfit of mine from last Halloween. The first thing I thought of was Sans of course. That was why I had pink dusted on my cheeks with a smile.

It was a hoodie with matching pants , shoes, and gloves. I kept it all in the back, so I forgot I had this. 'I have a genius idea!' I thought, as I sneak into the bathroom to change into the costume in hand. 'I'll come pay Sans and Paps a visit with my costume on.' I made skeleton puns the rest of my visit at home.

~*~

I entered the house without really knocking. I was so used to being with them that I forgot doing so was rude. "Papyrus, you here?" I heard the clattering in the kitchen. "Yes! I am preparing dinner, so I will greet you personally in a bit!" I headed towards the couch and sat down. I heard Sans coming down the stairs.

"Hey, budd-" I stopped mid step, eyeing me up and down. "I stood up and bounced energetically with excitement. "Do you like it? I was a skeleton last Halloween, and I just had to show you guys since it's pretty ironic." I gave a twirl. My outfit was a skeleton one with front and back printing on it. "It also glows in the dark!" I showed it off and jumped up to hug him.

Sans stiffened in the embrace, and I pulled back to see what was wrong. His face was completely ablaze with a cyan blush. He also kept eyeing my body a  _lot._ "B-buddy. Pal. (Y/n), has Papyrus seen you yet?" I shook my head, and still looked on confused. Sans sighed in relief,  and teleported us into his room. His room looked tidied up more than last time.

Sans was fishing out through his drawer of clothes. I took this opportunity to ask him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sans let out a very strained chuckle. His blush was so deep that it was radiating off of him. "No, it's just that I'm a skeleton. I wear clothes because then I would be naked. You're dressed as a skeleton. And..you don't have any clothes around those bones..." I then understood and was blushing just as much as him.

"A-hahahah...ha..... oops."

"Nah, it's fine. Here."

He gave me a pair of gray sweats and one of his jackets. "But you know, you'd look pretty sexy as a skeleton. I would jump your bones in a heartbeat." He brushed past me and left the room to allow me to change in privacy. I was looking down at the clothes, and just stood there to think about my life decisions. Also, how Sans is such a tease.

I came out wearing the jacket (which was a little big on me.), and his sweats (which were baggy and comfy.). Sans kissed me and told me he thought I looked cute in his clothes. I stayed over for dinner, and Paps ended up showing me some of his Junior Jumble book. We did some puzzles before I left. Sans asked me if I wanted a ride home.

"Actually, I have a ride of my own. Check it out!" I showed Sans my scooter, and he seemed to like the color very much.

"It suits you." He told me.

"Yeah, the color feels comforting and cute. Just like a certain boyfriend of mine!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and rode off before Sans could tease me about what I just blurted out.


	15. Nice Cream and Glamburgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You meet two other monsters! I was wondering why no one really remembered these two. I wanted to take advantage of this opportunity to have reader bond with them. Enjoy!

I was having a nightmare. I was in this dark room, and yet there was no door or windows. I kept calling and calling out for anyone, anything to answer.

_But nobody came._

_But nobody came._

I kept hearing that repeated over and over. The room was growing darker the more I felt scared and alone. I clutched my head and looked around as the darkness got closer and closer...

And then I saw him.

Sans just appeared out of nowhere. He didn't say anything, just smiled that same grin he always has and outstretched his hand out to me. I'm felt myself ease up, and took his hand. The darkness vanished, and we were now in a lovely field. Millions of stars were above us, overpowering the dark.

That was when I woke up.

I was curled into myself, Sans jacket and sweats still on me. I rubbed my cheek lovingly into the sleeve, sighing as I sat up and stretched. I dress up and decide to just go out and have an hour or so to myself. 'I should give these back.' I exchange the sweats for jeans and fold the sweats neatly, then place them on the bed with the jacket.

I then look longingly at the jacket. 'Okay, maybe I'll keep this on a little longer!' I wrap it around myself and take in the smell of ketchup and musk. Oddly enough, the smell comforts me and calms me down. I'm walk into town, and just take in how nice today's weather is, even if it's a bit chilly.

I see up ahead a monster food vendor. Well, more specifically a sort of rabbit monster guy selling 'nice cream'. I'm guessing it's monster ice cream. My attention was on the man seemingly ranting at the vendor. As I got closer, I felt my stomach churn as i knew I was right to infer this guy was a monster - phobia freak.

"You know what? I'll teach you a lesson myself! Free of charge!" The human was pulling back his arm, and my mind already tells me how to react before it registered anything else. I placed myself between the vendor and human, and felt the human's clenched fist crash into my shoulder. I'm able to keep from showing how much that hurt, and bit my tongue so I wouldn't whimper.

"If you aren't going to buy anything sir, then I suggest you leave before I make a scene." The man looked taken aback, and then his face scrunched up and turned red with fury. "Is that a-"

"A threat? Oh yes, indeed it is! Now, do you want to be arrested for injuring an innocent bystander like myself, or will it take force to remove you from the premises?"

The man backed away. I think it was the aura coming off of me. My magic hadn't been able to protect me this time because of what happened earlier, but right now I really felt it kicking in a little. My stare probably had some magic surrounding it to have made this grown man leave so quickly without another word.

I turn around and give the vendor an apology. "No! I should be the one apologizing! I should have handled the situation, not have someone get pulled into it." 

"It's okay mister, I did it on instinct. That human was being such a squabbling pest!" The 'Nice Cream Guy'(as I am going to name him since I don't know his name yet.) Digs out a nice cream from the stand. He hands it to me. "Here. Put it on your shoulder, that must've hurt a lot. It should help with the swelling. You can eat it after it starts to melt a little." 

I take the nice cream from him and reach for my wallet. "Oh no! Don't worry, it's on the house." I smile at him. "Thank you..."

"George. Call me George."

"Thank you George! And I'm (y/n)." George notices the jacket I'm wearing.

"I know that jacket anywhere. You a friend of Sans?" I nod my head.

"Well, actually, he's my  _boy_ friend." I blush. Talking about relationships like this wasn't my thing.

"Sans is a good judge of character. Your soul must be gorgeous!" He blushed and apologized. "Shouldn't be talking about such things aloud."

I open up the partially softened nice cream and take a lick. "This is made out of magic? It's delicious!" George tells me how there's something nice printed on the sticks. "That's why they call 'em nice cream." He then quickly writes something down on sticky note.

"Hey, if you're hungry you should get a bite at this place my friend works at. Here." He hands me the note, and it has a somewhat code written on it. "Ask for a Burgerpants. That's his name. Give him the note, he'll give you a free Glamburger." He winks at me and I wave to him goodbye as I followed the directions he also wrote on the back to get there. George rests his chin in the palm of his hand, and watches me go.

"That skeleton caught a good one indeed."

~*~

I finished up the popsicle, and read the stick.

_You're the brightest star in the galaxy!_

I smile at it. 'So fitting too.' I walk into this small restaurant. There is absolutely no one there except the Cat at the register. He had a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth, and looked absolutely miserable. I cough and walk up to the front.

"Um, are you Burgerpants?" The orange cat almost calls me little buddy, but then sees it's another human and stops himself. "Sorry, you just look like someone I know. Your hair is a little longer, and you have these big eyes though..." He shakes his head and gives me a lazy grin.

"Well, what can I do for you?" I hand him the note, and Burgerpants smiles. "I'll be damned. You're seemingly more and more like this kid I know." He turns and leaves for a few minutes, and comes back with a Glamburger and water. "Here ya go little bud- I mean, (y/n). On the house." I guess George explained everything in that one note. The cat seemed happier to have someone in the little place.

I ask him for another Glamburger and pay for it. "Are you that hungry?" I shake my head. "Actually, I believe it's your lunch break." He checks his watch. "At twelve thirty two a.m.?" I shrug and he smiles another lazy grin as he sits with me at a table and has  ~~breakfast~~ lunch with me.

We ended up talking and joking around. Burgerpants seems so weird. Very weird, and I loved it! We goofed off some more, and then I cleaned up and left. Burgerpants also noticed the jacket, and snickered at the note after I left. "That skeleton really is a lucky bastard, huh?"

~*~

Frisk and I planned on talking about Flowey with everyone else. Today. And I wasn't really up to it. It's too much. I arrived at the skele-bro's house feeling dread as I knew in a few minutes everyone else was coming over. Sans opened the door for me when I knocked. He held the door wider so I could walk in. "Hey babe." He nuzzles my neck as he uses his magic (lazy bones) to close the door.

I flinched when he touched my injured shoulder. I tried to explain myself, but he beat me to it and gingerly placed his boney fingers on my exposed, bruised shoulder. I was blushing as he put light touches over it. If anyone walked in right now, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't think Sans was just  examining an injury. "Incident with a human, it was completely my fault I got hurt. Luckily, the monster didn't have any injuries from that guy." Sans scolded me lightly as he wrapped some of his magic around my shoulder.

In a matter of seconds, he healed it up. "Wow Sans! How did you do that?" He smiled as he let my shirt and his jacket cover my shoulder again. "Tori. She's the expert on healing, though." I thanked him with a kiss between his eyes. I then took off the jacket and handed it to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow it yesterday. I'll return the sweats later." He teleports the jacket somewhere and tells me to keep the sweats with a wink.

Finally, the moment of truth. The king and queen, their daughter, Undyne, Alphys, Sans , Papyrus and then me. We were all sitting in the living room. "So, my child. What was it that you and (y/n) had to tell us as soon as possible?" Toriel asks. Frisk and I nodded at each other. I coughed and stood in the middle of the living with Frisk by my side.

"Please listen very carefully. Do you guys know a monster by the name of Flowey?"

It was dead silent. No one dared to breathe. Finally, Alphys coughed and pulled at her scarf. "Y-yeah actually. He, um... a-almost had us k-killed..." Sans' hands were in his pockets, and his eyes were darker than black. Frisk made some signs and this took everyone aback. "Save him? That monster had us by his roots and had it not been for our child, we would have all suffered a terrible fate." Asgore told both Frisk and I with a stern voice.

"But he's trapped in the underground. He's all alone and that is a horrible punishment. Flowey may have his deadly flaws, but deep down, he's just another kid!" I told them. Everyone didn't dare to look me in the eyes. Everyone except Sans.

"I'm in."

Sans got up and stood by me with an arm around my shoulders.

"What?! Sans, are you an idiot? That Flowey is where he belongs and you want to bring him back in the human world?!" Undyne huffed out. "If my brother is going to help, then so will I." Papyrus stood up and took hold of Frisk's tiny hand. Tori and Asgore also got up and stood with us. "My child, I shall trust you."

Alphys had to coax Undyne to join as well. "Thank you, guys. This is something we need to stick together with if we want it to work. Now, we'll talk about Gaster's ideas later. For now, we need to meet someone first..." 

 

 

 


	16. An Episode, and Napstablook the Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly gee! I haven't been here in a while. Sorry for that. I'm planning on starting another story on here too. (Also Undertale related.) Thanks for being patient! Here, have a chapter, I ran out of cookies. -u-

The drive to the mountain was quiet. Even Papyrus didn't indulge in small talk, and ended up just staring out the window. We were taking Toriel's van, and Sans and I were seated at the back. I was laying against him, feeling my breathing was a bit strained than normal.

 

"Hey, you okay? We could always go another time if you're not up to it." He whispered to me. I shook my head vigorously, nuzzling deeper into his embrace. "No, I can't back out now. Also, I'm fine. It's probably just my nervousness making me feel funny."

 

Sans and I relax in silence for the rest of the trip.

 

~*~

 

Well, it could have gone better. Although everyone was reluctant to return underground, they were able to at least stand in the snow blanketed town. Flowey didn't look surprised, but he wasn't any less angry either. He refused to come any closer to us, and in the end I had to drag him closer myself.

 

"Here he is... Flowey, say hi."

 

"Yo."

 

I sighed at his stubbornness. I lifted the creature up and cupped him into the palm of my hands, as I could tell he was shivering from the cold. "I just want you guys to see who you're going to help out. Flowey isn't always like this, he's just being difficult. " I give said flower a glare, and he returns it with a stuck out tongue my way.

 

Sans looked wary of the flower, probably because he doesn't trust him too much. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and narrows his eyes at Flowey. "Long time no see dirty weed."

 

Flowey growls at Sans and remarks back,  "Oh, if it isn't the old smiley trash bag. Don't get too close to me, your smile is creeping me out."

 

"Flowey! That isn't very nice of you to say." Flowey scoots in closer onto my chest and huffs out. Frisk tries to pet Flowey,  but he only turns his face away. Papyrus tells the flower how glad he is to see him doing well. "Really? Because I think-oof!" I headbutt him because I knew he was going to probably say something mean to Pap. "I mean....yes....." Undyne finally decides to be brave enough to talk to him.

 

"You're lucky my friend here is too nice to leave something like you here to rot." Flowey squeaks and tries to back away from her. "(Y/n)! Tell her to back off!" He sounded like a five year old whining about someone taking his toy. "Undyne, you're overwhelming him..."

 

She looks at me in disbelief. "Seriously? You're taking his side? He started it!"

 

Toriel and Asgore stand from afar. Toriel chuckles, and the king looks like he feels a little better about the situation. It was Alphys who just stood back and sighed stressfully, yet also in relief. Alphys asked me as we were heading back to the car about Gaster.

 

"Y-you told all of us something about someone named G-gaster....and some plans?" I then made a split second decision, and felt myself doing the right thing when I lied to her and the others who were listening.

 

"Oh! You mean the Asters! I wanted to talk to you sooner, Asgore. I noticed the Asters were looking a little droopy. My grandma used to garden a lot, so I thought you might want to try using this specially treated soil  for the flowers." It wasn't a complete lie. I had wanted to talk to the king about my grandmother's tips about gardening.

 

"I have taken a notice to that too. I would be very greatful if you brought some with you on your next shift. It would be most appreciated." Alphys looked embarrassed at having misheard me, and mumbled something to herself about how ridiculous she was to have thought I would know something like that. 

 

~*~

 

On the drive back, everyone seemed a little more upbeat. I guess the tension is probably gone by now. I was the first one to fall asleep in the car, even before Sans. I didn't notice it, but Sans was starting to worry a bit.....

 

~*~

 

I came back a week after, as I couldn't find the time to do anything other than schoolwork and my job as a florist. I called out to Flowey, and what he says to me isn't at all what I expected.

 

"You coniving WENCH! How dare you mock me with that act of display! " I backed up when he drew his thorny vines at me. "What are you talking about?" Flowey laughed hysterically and aimed to my right. I easily stepped aside, as I could tell Flowey was being a bit hesitant on attacking me.

 

"Why'd you bring them here?! I'm already insane enough without having them return looking all happy, like forgetting me was the best thing to ever happen to them!!" He wasn't sobbing, he was too angry to cry. 

 

I frowned as I responded, "I know how you feel." Flowey aimed again, but this time I had to fully dodge that attack. "No you don't! Boo hoo! So maybe your parents forgot you for five seconds, big deal. You're just seeking for attention!" 

 

"I'm not lying to you Flowey." Flowey just growls, looking angrier than I've ever seen him. "LIAR! DON'T LIE TO ME!!" I tense at that. "Please don't say that. We're friends Flowey, why would I ever do that?" He seems to notice how uncomfortable I had gotten, and he smiles. He chuckles sadistic-like. "What's wrong? Did I hit a soft spot?"

 

I freeze, and suddenly the air around me feels too much to breathe.

 

"F-Flowey-"

 

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I forgot you were even there!" He snickers.

 

"I-I don't want to talk about this anymor-"

 

"You're probably so pathetic that even your own mother and father would ignore your existence!" He's laughing now, like as if this was very amusing.

 

I had my head down at this point. My shoulders were now shaking a little, and my hands were at my sides, in tight fists. I let out a choked sob, immediately silencing the flower.

 

I look up, and Flowey sees my face, my cheeks a dark ruby color, burning tears overflowing in my eyes. "I wish they would only forget about me for five seconds..... instead they opted for forgetting a lot about me. Like forgetting about pretty much all of my birthdays, or coming to watch me on stage when I finally got my first solo in choir. But those are just little things, I'm just overreacting is all. It's not like any of those things mattered to be anyways." My voice is dripping with sarcasm.

 

 "And let's not forget the time they told me to get over being so "shy" when really, anxiety is deeper than that........" My arms are hugging my sides tightly. I can't seem to stop the trembling in my small body. " I can't just talk to that man at the counter because I might have a panic attack. I'm not normal, I'm broken, I'm useless," hysterical laughter is seeping from my mouth. "I'm an idiot to think that anyone would ever want me!" My voice was shaking and cracking at the end of my rant.  My chest feels tight, and I can feel my heart beat pounding in my ears. I grasp the bottom of my shirt with both my hands, holding for dear life.

 

Flowey seemed to try to tell me something, but I cut him off. "Maybe for once in your life, why don't you just remove that mask of yours, because in the end....you just end up hurting everyone...........including yourself." I turned and ran out on unsteady legs. My tears already streaming down immensely. I hop onto my moped and put on my helmet with shaking hands. I already know I'm having an episode. My actions seem to be a dream. I feel numb as I drive back to my home, and putting away my ride.  Pulling up the hood of my star jacket, I walk into town. I don't know how long I had been wandering around, but I start to notice my surroundings when I bump into a ghost. You heard me, a ghost.

 

He hovered over me, apologizing over and over. I just mumbled a "s'kay" before I get up and begin to walk again. The ghost floated in front of me, and hesitantly stopped me.

 

"Um....You look like you're having a bad day....I have those too.......do you...maybe want to come...in?......no pressure....."

I looked at the place he had come out from. It was a little bookstore, seemingly new. I looked at the ghost (monster?) and felt my breathing calm down. "Yes, I think I would like that."

 

~*~

 

Sans rang the door bell, looking down at the address on the letter to see if it was correct. A child, about thirteen, opened the door. "Hey, is this where (y/n)'s family lives?" The girl looked behind her and seemed to say something to someone else in the house. She fully opens the door, and Sans looks shocked for a moment.

 

There were two of the same child. "You wouldn't happen to be-'"

"-(Y/n)'s boyfriend she's been talking about?" They both asked. Sans smiles a lazy grin. "Yup, that's me." The girl on the left sticks out a hand to shake. "My name's Christie." The girl on the right does the same with the opposite hand. "I'm Susie." Sans crosses his arms to shake them both at the same time. 

 

"You're lucky our parents are out right now. They don't know about you yet." Susie(?) tells Sans. Christie(?) squeals as she shakes her twin. "I should have known he was going to be a skeleton monster! I told you it was possible!" He notices that Christie is the one with the smallest of moles on her bottom left side of her cheek. Sans coughs awkwardly and gains the twins' attention. 

 

"Anyways, I came by to ask you guys about her. You see, she's been under the weather lately. Do you two know how I can cheer her up?" Christie excitedly clapped her hands and was about to get something, before Susie stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Wait. You don't know her very much, do you?"

 

Sans seemed taken aback with that question. He shakes his head a little. "She isn't around me all the time, and she's a little quiet about herself. Is there something I should know?" Susie and Christie look at each other, then at Sans.

 

"We should tell him the important things he needs to know, Susie."

"Yeah, the stuff we're pretty sure (y/n) would need our help to tell him, Christie."

The twins step aside and pull the lazy skeleton inside. "What we're going to tell you did not come from us. She would be really pissed if she found out we knew all along."

 

~*~

 

Napstablook had given me some tea to try and relax. It worked a little, but I still felt my anxiety lingering. "....." The ghost monster was just staring at me without saying a word, and I just stared right back. ".....Do you want to lay down with me and feel like garbage?......it's a family tradition......also......I think it'll help you feel better.....I hope....." I had a small smile appear on my lips. This ghost reminds me of myself a little when I was younger...

 

" Okay." I follow the ghost's actions as he lays down after playing some music. He tells me he made the song that was playing. "It's nice." We lay parallel to each other, and after a while, the room seems to change.

 

Suddenly we are both in a galaxy, floating about in a star filled space. I couldn't help but stare in awe at what was happening, but I didn't dare move or speak. Everything just felt so serene. I felt myself completely relax and finally I let loose a string of laughter. The ghost monster looks over and we both sit up, the stars leaving as we do.

 

"......You're laughing....." I my giggles die down and I stretch my arms and legs out. "Yeah. I don't even know why myself. I haven't had an episode in a long time, I guess I find it so foreign that my mind doesn't know how to react. I'm relieved that it's finally over. Thank you."

 

Napstablook just stares back, that same wide eyed look on his face. "(Y/n).......you're weird for a human.........but in a good way......" He's so awkward with his compliments, but I take it anyways.  I feel my body reacting a strange way, the room growing dizzy and fuzzy. I get up (with the help of Napstablook) and ease myself onto a soft cushion seat. "(Y/n).......are you okay.?......." I try to give him a reassuring nod, but I feel my eyes close shut. My head begins to bob, but I try my best to stay conscious It's not working.

 

The monster looks alarmed. "....This...is....um... I don't know what to.....do..........!?" I feel like I'm on fire. My body can't take the exhaustion any longer, my body goes limp in the chair..... Napstablook knows that he can't help the human by himself. Nonetheless, he tries his best and calls the only person who might know what to do: Mettaton.

 

~*~

 

"(Y/n) fact number one." Susie starts out. "She is a very trustworthy person, so much so that it's a flaw of hers. So keep an eye out for her on that." Christie sets down the cups of lemonade on the coffee table in the living room where the three were sitting at the moment. 

 

"(Y/n) fact number two, she's an awesome sister and an even better friend. She would give up something in order for someone to have their way, but don't even try to take advantage of that or we'll know." Sans nods, he would never try to do something awful like that to her. Or let anyone else do so either.

 

"(Y/n) fact number three: (y/n) is not a big fan of loud things or scary stuff. She can tolerate as much scary as she can tolerate spicy food, and believe me, that ain't very much." Sans makes a mental note on that.

 

"Susie, that was technically two facts in one...." Susie just shrugs and sips her lemonade. Christie just continues on to the next fact. "Anyway, (y/n) fact number four.....this isn't a very easy topic to talk about... but you should know if you're going to be dating her." This catches Sans attention, as he was just chuckling at the scene before him until now.

 

"Okay, well.....she used to be forgotten, like, a lot sometimes. It was mostly because she was a bit more in her shell than other kids her age. So people didn't try to make friends with her, and she was okay with that. But that anti-social attitude made her, well.... anti-social." Christie just picks up her beverage and gives Susie a look before she absent-mindedly sipped at it. He understands that she doesn't want to talk further into detail with this, and respects her choice.

 

"*Coughs* So, she couldn't really talk to people other than her close friends and family. Our parents didn't think it was a big deal, they thought she was just shy or something. They didn't mean to, they just didn't understand. Instead of taking her to a therapist or paying more attention to their child's behavior like they should have, (y/n) was left to just solve the problem herself."

 

"How so?" Sans asked, his throat a little dry. Christie shook her head, almost like she could read his thoughts. "No, no, nothing dangerous or bad to her self. She's smarter than that. What she did was she became her own therapist. She would be the person she turned to. So, what we think is pretty cool of our sister, is that she conquered her fear herself. She would start by little things, like saying hello to a neighbor or talking to the cashier a little more."

 

Susie butted in to end it with a smile. "So she did all this by herself and now she's pretty confident and can be a little more independent. Awesome, am I right?" Sans knew that feeling. He felt the same way for his brother Papyrus, who is also amazing.

 

"But...." Christie says with a grim expression. "She isn't completely okay. She will sometimes overwork herself so that she'll stress out. And she still has this habit where she'll clamp onto the back of your jacket or the side of you sleeve. Because she needs something to ground her."

 

Sans smiles at the memory of her grasping his jacket sleeve, and looking so happy when he held her hand instead. "And she doesn't know that you guys know all this?" He asked. Susie and Christie nod in unison. "Yeah, she doesn't like to worry others, so she'll put on a front for us." 

 

"But we can see right through her facade. What we're trying to say is, our sister has been through a ton of crap. And we want to make sure you don't become another problem for her." Sans eases their minds by talking about how much he loves you a lot and will do anything to protect you from anymore despair. After cracking a few jokes, the twins finally ask him how he got here. "Well, seems to me that two awesome siblings sent an early birthday letter, but 

(y/n) wasn't home. Sorry to say, but I've heard about you two, and I was dying to meet ya both."

 

Christie laughs at the pun, and Susie just groaned. "No wonder she thought you were funny. She loves puns."

 

Christie checks the time and rushes Sans to the door. "Our parents will be here soon. Let's keep you a surprise from them for now." Sans turns to leave when the twins pulled him back again. 

 

"Oh yeah, and if you hurt our sister......we're going to break every goddamn bone in your body." 

Sans for once is intimidated. "Seriously skele-dude, you break her heart, and we break your bones, capiche?" He promises. "This bag of bones knows what it feels like to go through some........troubled times." Sans uses one of his short cuts to get home, and right at that moment, the phone rings.

 

"Yellow." He says into it nonchalantly. 

 

"Sans! I've been trying to reach your cell, but you wouldn't answer." Alphys tells him, her voice steady for once. Sure enough, he checks his phone and sees that it was on silent, with some missed calls from Alphys. Sans feels an uneasy feeling in his nonexistent gut. 

 

"Anyways, you wouldn't happen to know where (y/n) is, do you?" 

 

"No, haven't seen her all day."

 

"Okay, then it must be her. Look, Mettaton called me to inform that there was a human passed out in Napstablook's new bookstore. Since said monster is crying because he thinks he failed as a friend, I can only rely on Mettaton's perspective."

 

The skeleton unconsciously makes a face, never having liked the pile of junk unlike his brother Papyrus. 

 

"Sorry, I'm getting off topic here. Mettaton told me the human is wearing a 'cute jacket with stars on it.' " Sans immediately knew it was (y/n). He had given you the jacket for Christmas. "I'm on my way." He hangs up before Alphys could get a word in. Using one of his short cuts,  he feels something inside him build up.

 

 

He feels determination.

 

 

 

 


	17. The Glamorous Robot Mettaton!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 kudos!!! >u

Mettaton is trying his best to calm his cousin down, but the little ghost monster is still crying in the corner.

 

"Blooky dearie, it's okay!~ The human is only sleeping, see?"

 

Napstablook looks over, and sees that his cousin is right. Humans breathe when they are alive, so (y/n) is still alive, hopefully. The glamorous robot huffs at Alphys through the phone. "When is that skeleton gonna get here? This is his human, right?"

 

"Y-yes, but you have to be patient Mettaton. Just make sure (y-y/n) is breathing. Sans isn't answering my calls."

 

Mettaton crouches down and looks over the sleeping human girl. She's quite the beauty if he's ever seen one. How is that punny imbecile with such a cutie like her? He places a hand on her forehead. 

 

"Alphys, is it normal for humans to look so pink in the face? And she's producing so much heat from her body."

 

Alphys gasps. "Oh d-dear, I think she's sick. I told her she needed to stop over working herself! We all did!"

 

"So, what has she got a case of?"

 

"I b-believe it's a fever. Here, i'm sending over some paperwork on the illness. Give it to Sans when he gets ther- wait! Sans has answered, I'll be right back!"

 

Alphys hangs up on the robot."The nerve of her to hang up on me like that!" He gets up to comfort Napstablook some more when suddenly, Sans is standing right there. He looks panicked, but then calms down a little when he sees the sleeping figure on the chair.

 

***

Sans sees (y/n) on the chair, sleeping soundly. She looked a bit red though. The skeleton strokes her hair softly and bites his nonexistent tongue when the annoying robot begins to speak.

 

"Well now, Sans. You really must take better care of.....what's the darling's name?~"

 

"Her name is (y/n), and you wouldn't understand. " 

 

Mettaton huffs. "Don't be so over dramatic-"

 

"Mettaton" 

 

The air then becomes tense.

 

" .... I know some things that even  King Asgore himself will never understand. Things he and many others are very oblivious to, and should be kept that way. Yet, she knows these things....and (y/n) ends up taking it all in without doubting me or the boss."

 

The skeleton turns his head around to look at the robot through hollow, dark voids for eyes.

 

"A human shouldn't be put under all that pressure, knowing all that information. She's amazing, so kind and so understanding. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, would ya?"

 

Mettaton actually takes a small step back, feeling for once the fear that others see in Sans. He always thought he was just a lazy pile of bones, but looking at him now....he looked different. Like a whole other side of him.

 

Sans gently picks up (y/n) and places her on his back, her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck and her face snuggled into his jacket's fluff. He chuckles, and looks over at Napstablook. 

 

"Thanks pal, lucky enough for her to have bumped into ya."

 

The ghost only responds with a blank look, and Sans turns to Mettaton without a word, hand outstretched towards the robot. Mettaton prints out the information on a fever from the file Alphys sent him earlier. He hands the papers to the skeletal hand, and the owner of it stuffs them into his jacket pocket. 

 

Before Sans leaves however, Mettaton speaks up.

 

"You know, she isn't some sort of...accessory you can just leave lying around. She needs to have you there for her, with her. You can't just leave her alone like that and expect the girl to deal with it."

 

Sans pauses briefly, but then uses one of his shortcuts to leave the store. Not before he mumbles,  "I know.....she doesn't need anyone else abandoning her anymore."

 

~*~

 

My eyes flutter open. They feel heavy, and I tried to adjust them to the dark lighting. I felt my aching body and felt a thumping headache. I can feel my familiar puffy blanket on me. This is my room, but how did I get here? Something weighted was wrapped around my hand. I slightly turn my head and see Sans holding it, hood up and head down. I thought he was sleeping, but when I barely begin to move my hand in his grasp, his head pops up with a start.

 

"(y/n)!!"

 

I give him a reasurring smile, "Hey Sans. How....what...?..." My voice was groggy, and he handed me the glass of water on my nightstand. I drank the entire thing, and gave a couple of coughs. Now that I notice, I feel unusually warm. Before I can actually speak, Sans throws himself onto me in a tight gripped embrace.

 

"Sans? I don't know what's going on but-"

.

.

.

.....*hic*

 

He's crying.

 

He was sobbing into the crook of my neck, his body trembling. I felt hot tears falling onto my bare shoulder, and I slowly wrapped my arms around him. This only caused him to cry out even louder. I couldn't really comprehend most of what he was trying to say, but I did notice it was some sort of apology.

 

I rubbed slow, comforting circles on his back, too weak to actually do anything else but hug him back and comfort him. When he finally quieted down, I asked him what the time was. "...3 something in the morning..." of course my sansy was too lazy to check and see the accurate time, but I just let out a small laugh at his best efforts anyway. 

 

"So.... I remember heading to the mountain,  and then having a meet up with Flowey that ended up going bad.....hm... Then I took my ride back home....and I met a ghost monster in town. I think I passed out on him though..."

 

I sigh, raking my brain through all the events that happened today- er- yesterday. I felt guilty, though. "I'm sorry bone boy. It was careless of me to have gone and gotten myself into that mess. It was probably troublesome for you to have to track me down too."

 

Sans shakes his head, and his hands formed fists as they tightened their hold onto the back of my shirt. "No, I was an idiot for leaving ya alone all the time, thinking you were okay after I threw all my demons on you. Finding you sick.....it reminded me about this one time in the underground.... it's okay if you hate me. I'd hate myself too."

 

I giggle

 

Then I chuckle

 

And now I'm full on laughing out loud.

 

Sans looks up at me, bewildered. I calm myself down and take his skull into my hands. " Sans......you know how hard it is for me to say stuff about my emotions, but dammit! **I love you!!** How could I ever hate you?"

 

I use my thumb to rub away the excess tears from his eyes, and give him a chaste kiss on the teeth. "Heh....what did I do to deserve ya?" I lay my forehead against his and hum in delight. "You loved me back."

 

We stay like this for a while, and I hum a tune until he smiles and hums it back.

 

I move aside and pat the space next to me on my bed. "Come on, you and I both know you need some well deserved rest. I don't want you to get sick." Sans snorts out a laugh. "Look who's talking. You're the one who deserves more sleep than I do."

 

Even so, Sans climbs over and I pull the plush blanket over us both. Sans looks over at me with an awkward smile. "Y-you do know this is the first time we've slept in an actual bed together..." He's right. We've only ever napped on a couch. I nuzzle up closer to him, burying myself into his chest and wrapping my arms around him.

 

"What's so different now? Besides, I think this is way more comfortable." Sans shrugs and pulls me closer to him. He sighs in content, and strokes my hair until we both fall asleep.

 

~*~

 

The next time I open my eyes, the sun is pouring through my curtains, and Sans is nowhere in sight. Where is that boyfriend of mine? I hear some clattering and loud chattering (hey, that rhymed!). It seems to be coming from the kitchen. At that moment, my door is slammed open, and I see an exasperated Papyrus holding back a worried Undyne. 

 

"This is where she's at, right? I gotta see for myself if the punk is alright, not take your word for it."

 

"But Undyne, The Human Needs Rest More Than Anything! And Loud Noises Is Not Tolerated. It Says So In The Papers!"

 

Papyrus seems to be using a partially loud voice, and It felt nice of him to be so concerned to go as far as to speak loud enough to sound stern to Undyne, yet quiet enough for my sake.

 

The whole time they've been arguing, they hadn't even noticed that I was sitting up in bed. I felt the chilly air coming into my room from the door, and my throat was not happy to have breathed it in. I began going into a coughing fit, and the two monsters stopped bickering to come over and pat my back.

 

Sans finally appears, and he pushes past them both to pass me another glass of water with a liquid pill. I take it and thank him, and giggle to myself when I see him glaring at the other two monsters. "You've seen her, now get out." Undyne stomps her foot, and seems to hold in a few questionable words from coming out of her mouth. Papyrus leaves only to come back with a bowl of not-spaghetti soup. 

 

"My Brother Told Me That The Human Needs To Eat Something That Isn't Too Heavy On Your Stomach. Toriel Helped Me Make This Instead!" 

 

Toriel? "Hey, who's here anyways?" Papyrus chirps happily, "Why, Everyone! The King And Queen, Alphys, Undyne, Frisk, Mettaton, Napstablook, Burgerpants,That Nice Cream Vendor, Myself, Sans, And.......Well, I Believe That Is It!"

 

So many......in my apartment?! But it's not even that big, or so I thought. I started to blush from embarrassment. "T-they all came here, just for me?" Undyne tries to go for a noogie, but feels Sans' cold stare and pats my head instead. "Well, duh! We were all worried about you and stuff. Sans here wouldn't let anyone else in here other than Toriel and Papyrus yesterday. He hadn't moved from beside your bed till this morning."

 

Sans flushes a light blue, and I smile at him lovingly. We hear a knock on the bedroom door, and we all turn to see Toriel. "Now, now everyone. Please leave the child, she should eat her soup and rest again. We do not want to overwhelm her, do we?"

 

"Well, at least let everyone come in here to see that she's alright! We all slept here overnight too! Alphys is still passed out on the couch, though..." Undyne announces, and before Toriel could say no, Frisk comes over with everyone else trailing behind. _'(Y/n)! I'm sorry about everything! Flowey says he's sorry too!! He didn't mean to get you sick! Honest!'_ The child is holding me in a tight embrace, burying their head in shame. I smooth out their bedhead.

 

"It's okay Frisk, it's alright. I don't do grudges anyways. But, I think I'll avoid going there for a while. It might cause another anxiety attack." Frisk nods in agreement and walks back to her mother.  

 

"Hey buddy, you doing alright? Turns out my boss came over here with their cousin to see you. I came along to check up on you." I look at Burgerpants quizzically.

 

"Who's your boss?"

 

A glamorous robot appears before me, looking at me from all angles. "Hello darling!~ I don't believe we've met properly. I am the extraordinary actor/singer/dancer/etc., Mettaton!~"

 

I look over at Burgerpants with a look that said, 'Are you serious? And if so, I am terribly sorry' The orange cat just gives me a strained smile, and George pops up next to him. 

 

"George!" The rabbit hugs me and pulls out a small basket of what appears to be some homemade cookies. "Heard you weren't feeling well (y/n), and so I called up a friend and they helped me make these for you. Although, I did have to change some of the ingredients..." I place the basket on my nightstand and thank him.

 

The ghost from yesterday hovers over at Mettaton, seeing as the robot was not happy that no one was paying attention to him. "Hey, I know you. You're Napstablook, right? " The monster looks quite happy that I remembered his name. "Yes....I'm happy that you are okay.....I came here with my cousin....Mettaton. He's the one who actually helped you.....I didn't really do anything....." 

 

Mettaton takes this chance to come back into the conversation. "You did do something Blooky dear, you called me! Anyways, (y/n) I came here to see how you were. You humans have such intricate fleshy bodies." He pokes my cheeks and arms. "I also need to ask how you ended up with a bum like him?~" He points at Sans, who looks about ready to pummel his metallic face into the ground.

 

That irked me. I usually just take things and let them happen, but if someone is talking about someone who is dear to me, then I get pretty pissed. "Actually, Mettaton, Sans isn't a bum. He's my loving and caring boyfriend who is very charming and is anything **but** that very rude remark you've said." I guess when I'm sick there isn't anything holding me back.

 

Everyone "aww's" at what I've just announced, Sans is using his hood to hide his very obvious cerulean blush, and Mettaton looks taken aback, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Napstablook closes his cousin's jaw and Mettaton looks at me impressed. "Well, I guess I was wrong then. But I don't want us to be enemies because of my loudmouth. You were nice to Blooky too, so let's be friends, hm?"

 

He takes my hands in his, and he's smiling sincerely at me. I smile back and nod, while a certain cat looks between the both of us like we've just grown two heads. Asgore coughs and gains all of our attention. "I am glad you are better than you were yesterday, (y/n). I want you to start taking a few days off from the flower shop. Do not fret, Papyrus has decided to work with me too, so I won't be working the shop alone." 

 

Papyrus waves at me excitedly. "We're Co-Workers Now Human! How Exciting!" 

 

Toriel then leads everyone to exit my room, and she looks back at Sans and I. Sans is feeding me the soup because he wants me to just relax. I give in and my face isn't red just because of the fever. Toriel giggles at the sight and closes the door to leave the lovebirds to themselves.


	18. Hanging Out With Alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been procrastinating lately. But at least this is up now. Short, yet fun chapter.

Alphys and I were chilling in my bed, watching anime on my laptop. We decided to watch One Punch Man because I've already seen the first episode, and let me tell ya, the animation for the fights are so amazing!

 

The small dino chick was eating some ice cream while I was sipping on a nice cup of golden flower tea. And maybe even snuck some pocky from Alphys. "(Y-y/n), sweets are n-not going to help you in t-the state you are in." I just pouted and playfully sighed over dramatically in defeat.

 

"Alas! Nothing goes better with anime than pocky! It won't kill me or anything. Besides, I've been feeling a lot better after resting for three days." My body was always stubborn whenever I would become ill. It would take a week just to feel half normal again. But having everyone around me made me feel happier and much better.

 

Alphys had suggested we watched anime together as a way to apologize for not being there when I woke up. I told her it was fine, but she at least suggested that we have an anime binge watch. And that's exactly what we were doing right now.

 

I was down to my last few sips of the tea, and just like in those comedy sit coms, I choke on my beverage at what Alphys just asked. "S-so, when are you and Sans gonna g-go on another date?" She gives me a suggestive wink. I set down my cup on my nightstand and can't help supressing a laugh. 

 

"My goodness Alphys, I expect this from Undyne..but you?"

 

She only shrugs and pushes on. "I'm b-being serious. I've never seen S-Sans this happy b-before. P-Papyrus tells me all ab-bout how much his brother has ch-changed for the better."

 

Of course Paps would tell everyone everything. He can't help it. "I don't know. We're just taking things at a more slower pace. I mean, we did just meet and dated not long after." Alphys puts a hand on her chin and contemplates. She then gasps and takes my tiny frame by the shoulders.  

 

"(Y-Y-Y/N)!!!!!! OH MY ASGORE, I KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH YOU TWO!!!!" 

 

I look very confused and a little rattled from her volume. Knowing her, she isn't usually quite this loud. Ever. She squeals excitedly some more and then looks me in the eyes. "It makes perfect sense now! The way you two met, the feeling of just connecting, like two puzzle pieces clicking into place like they were meant to be. And ultimately feeling yourselves just drawn to each other to the point that you two didn't take long to become a thing! (Y/n), you two are soul mates!"

 

I blinked and felt my face slowly but gradually warm up. "S-s-s....soul mates..?." I was too taken aback by the phrase to notice how Alphys looks away awkwardly. "W-well, that's my hypothesis. I'm gonna have t-to do some tests. If that's o-okay with you and Sans..." I feel a goofy smile make it's way on my face and not going away. "What makes you think I would say no? Sans would totally want to know about this too." 

 

"Yes! This is so definitely going into the fanfiction!" She then freezes at her own words and feels my questioning gaze turn into a suspicious one. "Alphys.....what's this about a fanfiction?" The small dinosaur started to sweat a little and she pulls at the neck of her shirt. "W-well...m-maybe Undyne a-and I decided t-to start a fan made story about y-you g-guys...hehehe..he..." 

 

I just pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. "You know what, I should've expected something like this from you two." I look over at her and give her a no-nonsense stare.

 

"It's _a-boat_ time I found out. And to top it off, you ended up _pier_ pressuring me into letting you experiment on my soul, too. At least your _ship_ was _cannon_."

 

"My Asgore (Y/n), you are so lucky that I am a nice friend who will not slap you with a pillow for all those ship puns. Sans is rubbing off on you too much." 

 

We both burst out into laughter and we finish up watching the rest of the anime.

 

~☆~

 

Sans thought back on the conversation he had with those twins. He noticed they were pretty mischievous. **'They didn't even tell me straight forward how to cheer (y/n) up. Heh, cryptic kiddos.'** He thought, sitting on the couch of (y/n)'s apartment, staring at the muted tv.

 

 **'Lucky for this skeleton, I know a thing or two about being cryptic myself.'** "They said something about how she doesn't like spicy food.... so that would mean she likes sweets. About her shyness.....maybe I should be the one to help her feel like she can be herself more. That, and I could just smother her with kisses." Sans was mumbling to himself, and caught himself when his phone went off with a text.

 

It was an unknown number, but he already knew who it was by the wording:

 

[Did you get it yet? Here, we'll give you a freebie! (Y/n) loves to watch movies, and she especially loves to watch them with others!]

 

He then got two more text from them.

 

[I bet you're wondering how we got your number, well let's just say we know a lot of things.]

 

[Actually we just looked through (y/n)'s phone the last time she came over. Did you know that she has you down as Verte-Bae? She's so cheesy sometimes.]

 

Sans had to stifle his laugh, that last one set him off. Verte-Bae? Now that's a new one. He's _definitely_ going to use that pun to good use later. He walked into the small kitchen where his brother was, looking through some cook books he found in one of the cabinets. 

 

Papyrus perked up at the sight of him. "Hello Brother Of Mine! I Am Happy That You Are Finally Up And About!" Sans shuffled over to the table and slouched over, using one arm to support his head. "Hey Paps, wanna help me with something?"


End file.
